A Chemical Controls Him
by Mystrothedefender
Summary: Edward has been put on a drug to lower his inhibitions, the doctors hope this will loosen his tongue, but it does more than just that. NIGMAxEVERYONE(almost) Slash, Het, Non-con, *and whatever the hell having sex with clayface counts as*. Rather graphic abuse (sexual/mental/physical) not for the faint of heart. you. have. been. warned. ... it really is rather good though... xxx
1. With a slick tongue

**Ok, so, several of you have already read this story on DA, but I'm uploading it on here simply because I want to have something to read on my breaks at work, and the system at work won't let me go on DA, and only my own account on FanFiction.**

**The first 6 chapters are already written and up on DA, so go and have a lookie if you want.**

**This is by far the most intense and most sex-riddled ( ;) geddid, 'riddled' ;) ) story I have written, and you all have VVrules21 to blame for it - this was her idea. (thank you for the idea darling)**

Edward sat himself down in the plastic chair in the small white room, watching as the other rouges made their way in.

He glanced up at his on-again off-again, at the moment 'off', boyfriend, "Harvey…?" he said gently as the older man passed, hoping for some kind of acknowledgement from him.

Harvey didn't respond, taking a seat not in his usual chair by Edward, but instead ¾ of the way across the circle of chairs, next to the Joker.

Joker and Edward were on generally good terms; they'd say hello and chat, they had the same general sense of humour – although Joker always took the jokes too far.

But Harvey hated him.

Harvey would rather sit next to a man he hated.

It made Edward's heart _ache_.

Edward tried to keep his eyes off the handsome man across the room from him, the man who was now making idle conversation with the other so-called psychopaths.

Their roll call went as usual; Joker answering 'yes' for everyone.

The doctor didn't want to do it, she could tell that everyone was there, but it was a requirement.

Doctor: "E. Nigma"

Joker: "Here Miss!"

Doctor: "H. Dent"

Joker: "Present!"

Doctor: "J. Crane"

Joker: "Responding!"

Doctor: "A. Wesker"

Joker: "Yes Miss!"

Doctor: "J. Tetch"

Joker: "Yes!"

Doctor: "Joker"

Joker: "…"

One of the guards let out a gentle titter at Joker's antics, Joker tipped an imaginary hat at him, "Thank you, I'm here every night for the next 70 years…"

The doctor sighed sat on the far side of the small circle of madmen, "Ok then. Who would like to share first?"

They had been doing this for fifteen weeks, the doctor now did not bother with formalities, knowing that either Joker or Crane would jump in with some snide comment, so now she simply jumped straight to 'sharing'.

Joker raised his hand, pushing it forcefully into the air, squeaking with the effort and inching on his chair, "Me first," he squeaked childishly.

The doctor nodded towards Joker; may as well get the idiotic jokes over with first…

"Oh when I was a boy, young doctor. When I was a young little lad, I used to sit on front lawn of my derelict family house… and i-"

Edward raised his hand, much to everyone's surprise; interrupting Joker's rehearsed fake backstory was not a wise thing to do, even Joker stopped talking in surprise.

"I have something I'd like to say…" Edward said, half timid and half annoyed.

The doctor smiled widely, "Yes? Go on, Edward."

Edward got to his feet, looking over at Harvey, he did not look back, he sat slouched in his seat, arms crossed.

"I've been talking with my personal psychiatrist, a-about my past. He's put me on drugs which are supposed to bring all the emotions out, or something… and I've been thinking about it quite a lot… When I was younger, my father was really bad to me-" Joker rolled his eyes. "-and he'd call me stupid and was really abusive and stuff, I'd rather not go into detail. I think that's why I… appreciate attention so much."

The doctor nodded, "Very good Edward, would you like to expand on that any further?"

Edward nodded, eyes cast to the floor, a small lump appearing in his throat… apprehension. "I think that explains, not only why I get so obsessed with proving how smart I am, but also why I crave… positive attention… from men… to make up for the negative attention I got when I was young…"

The doctor smiled, "Well look at you, doing our job for us. Well Edward…" She reached under her chair and picked up a file, looking through it, "It's a little Freudian, in my opinion, but that seems to be what your doctor thinks too."

Edward saw Harvey roll his eyes, and heard him sarcastically huff out the words "That explains everything…"

Edward frowned harshly, turning his head to the man who was not exactly his boyfriend, sarcastically shouting out "I'm a slut Harvey, I love you, but you'll have to learn to live with the fact that I'll suck off anyone who is nice to me."

A stunned silence echoed through the room, Harvey glaring up at Edward, anger dripping from him.

The twofaced man growled, eyes glaring at the small man, making him squirm and regret opening his damn mouth…

The doctor held up her hand, "Now, now, Mr Dent. Please stay calm."

Harvey took a deep breath, and resumed his previous task of ignoring Edward's existence.

Edward shook his head and placed himself back on his seat.

Joker was staring at Edward, his eyes wider than they ought to be, "Hey, Eddie, did I tell you how pretty you're looking today?"

The guard by the door let out another huffed chuckle, the other inmates in the room trying their hardest not to smile. Edward found a slight blush appearing on his face, holding back a smile at the Joker's bad joke.

.

Edward sighed as he took his tray of food from the counter; egg salad sandwiches and orange jelly – that was Tuesday…

He looked across the room to his usual seat. Harvey was there, looking solemn and angry.

Edward felt so guilty…

He hadn't realised Harvey would take this so badly…

It had just been one kiss.

Joker slid beside him, taking his own tray, "Why the long face, Mr Ed?"

Edward sighed and shrugged, still looking over at Harvey, "The usual."

Joker smirked, "I'm guessing your usual seat is out of bounds?"

Edward nodded in reply, letting his heart leap into his throat with longing. He wanted to apologise…

He had done so already, and Harvey had shouted at him.

…It hadn't just been one kiss…

It was those drugs, they were making all his emotions so much more potent.

He had had the thought, and the next thing he knew…

He just hadn't been able to stop himself.

"Follow," Joker commanded, walking to his own table, where Harley Quinn waited happily for him.

Edward followed along, not paying much attention to where they were going, his thoughts were still on Harvey.

How angry he had been…

"Mistah J!" Harley squealed as they approached, knocking Edward from his thoughts.

Joker sat at his spot at the table, giving Harley a quick peck on the cheek as he lowered himself. He kicked out one of the plastic chairs and gestured for Edward to sit on it.

Edward took a reluctant seat; the nerd being invited to sit at the jock's table, something was up.

Harley seemed equally confused by the guest at their table, staring indignantly at the scrawny man who now sat opposite her. "Mistah J? Why's Eddie here? He normally sits over with Twofy."

Joker smirked up at Edward, taking a bite from his sandwich before saying "Edward has just outed himself as a proud slut, so I thought he deserved a place at the pimp table for a day."

'Pimp table'…?

"I didn't mean it. I was mad," Edward said quietly, staring down at his food.

Joker scoffed, rolling his eyes, "You meant it Eddie. I don't think he gets how much you give up for him. I mean, it can't be easy being with a guy who could change at the drop of a hat and _behead_ you…"

Harley gave Joker what could only be described as 'the look'.

That, at least, made Edward calm enough to eat. He started nibbling at his sandwiches as Joker continued to talk.

"You know what I think Eddie? You are too good for him. He's not enough for you. That's why you cheated."

"Wait!" Harley yelled, her eyes wide and he mouth popping open, "Riddy cheated on Twofy!? When?! Who with?!"

Her yells were ignored by the two men, Edward narrowed his eyes at the clown, "What do you mean Joker?"

Joker's smile grew, eyes oddly focused on Edward as he ate, it made Edward uncomfortable, made him blush slightly. "I mean that you're not the type of guy who can be satisfied with only one partner. You can't help it, it's just who you are."

Edward's face contorted into a frown, unsure of what Joker was saying, "I don't know what you're suggesting, Joker, but I love Harvey."

"I know you do kiddo, I'm just saying you've obviously got some issues to work out, maybe it's best that you don't focus on Harvey, and instead focus on yourself."

Joker sounded calm, nice. It was odd, Edward had never heard him go so long without telling a joke.

"…Why are you talking like this?" Edward asked tentatively, an odd feeling of nausea in his throat, temporally stopping him from swallowing his food.

Joker turned his head to Harley, saying softly "Oh, Harley, darling, I seem to have forgotten my spoon, could you go and get it for me?"

Harley nodded, taking a small kiss from Joker as she got to her feet and skipped off.

"I am saying, Riddy, we have both been jilted by the people we would have most liked to be with."

"…You've been through this?" Edward asked quietly, still unsure of Joker's tone.

Joker shrugged, "Of sorts."

There was an awkward silence as Edward finished his jelly, Edward found it awkward at least…

Edward found himself gazing over at Harvey again, he was talking to Jervis, laughing gently as he picked up his now empty plate and placed it on the washing up plinth.

Edward frowned, maybe Joker was right, maybe he was focusing too much on what Harvey wanted, rather than what _he _needed.

The drugs were helping him. He needed them. If this was one of the side effects then he'd just have to deal with it.

He raised himself to his feet, bidding Joker good-day, and walking to Harvey's side.

Harvey rolled his eyes; Edward has come to apologise again… Harvey was adamant not to accept it.

"Harvey, I…" Edward said with shaking confidence.

"Edward," Harvey began, not letting Edward talk, "I do not want to talk to you."

"I know but I-"

"I know; you're sorry. But you know what? I find it hard to be with someone who would be with anyone other than me. I think we need some time _apart_."

Edward nodded, feeling tears start to come to him, "I know Harvey. I wanted to say… I know I'm not in my right mind. I can't be completely yours while I'm in this state. It's the drugs they've given me, Harvey, I swear. I never wanted to upset you. I just can't help myself at the moment."

Harvey sighed deeply, his brow heavy with a frown, "So you're breaking up with me? You cheated on me and _you're _breaking up with_ me_?"

Edward started to feel heated tears tracking down his face, he wasn't even that upset, it was these drugs.

"I'm not breaking up with you. I'm just saying that I can't be with you while I'm on these drugs, because I know I'll upset you."

Harvey frowned sadly, looking down at the ginger haired man, "I love you Edward."

"I love you too, but you know it's the best thing to do. I can't stand to see you this upset." Edward felt himself squirm in discomfort, "I think I need to be with other people… Please, don't hate me for it."

Harvey brought Edward into a soft kiss.

This wasn't the first time something like this had happened. They loved each other, but sometimes it was necessary for them to have time apart, to aide their recovery.

It'd be worth it in the end, when they could be together with no more distractions.

Completely happy and healthy.

Together, just each other.

The last time they'd done something like this was when the doctors had brought Twoface out, let him have control full time, working with him singularly.

And so, Harvey had decided it would be dangerous for Edward to be around for that time.

Things had worked out then, why shouldn't they do the same now?

"How long?"

"Two weeks." Edward said, returning the kiss, pulling Harvey into a tight hug.

Harvey sighed again, "Two weeks…? That's…"

"I know."

"You'll come back though."

"Of course I will." Edward said, giving Harvey a gentle pat on the arm, "I love you."

"I love you too. I'll talk to you again soon."

Edward nodded, tears still tracking down his face, he looked up at his boyfriend, the older man's face drooping with sadness.

And Edward walked away, holding on to Harvey's hand until the last possible second, giving him a final goodbye.

"Don't do anything stupid!" Harvey yelled as Edward walked away.

Edward had been so worried… he hadn't expected Harvey to be so ok with it…

Maybe Harvey needed a break from the relationship too…

Harvey walked back to his table, sitting down between Jervis and Jon.

"What was that about?" Jon asked, trying not to sound too curious.

Harvey sighed as he dug his spoon into his dessert, "We're breaking up for a bit."

Jon's mouth swung open, "What? Why?"

"He cheated on me Jon!" Harvey said in a loud whisper, "He's acting like a total slut. I cannot stand to be around him while he's like this."

"You know that's only because on the new drugs they've got him on, if it weren't for them he'd be as dependant on you as he is on air," Jon noted, trying to not sound too condescending.

Harvey shrugged sadly, "I know but… I think he needs this… I don't think he realises how much he means to me: I always get the feeling that he thinks he's not good enough... Maybe if he goes out with some other people, and I'm still here for him after. Maybe he'll realise that_ I_ need him too."

Jon smiled gently, "Thank make sense, kinda. I hope it works out for you."

"I mean it Jon. I think that he would have cheated on me anyway at some point because he'll try to push me away because he thinks he doesn't deserve to be with me."

Jon choked back a smile, trying not to be amused at Harvey's uninformed approach to psychology.

…And, in the end, if it didn't work out, Jon could always take Eddie for himself…

.

Night time at Arkham was scary.

You'd be idiotic not to think so.

Constant screaming rang from some of the less aware of the patients, the one's who'd been tortured into madness.

The guards were ruthless, brutal, awful to you if you stepped out of line.

Though they were easily bought, and this was used by many of the mob inmates to their advantage.

One night Edward had sneaked into Harvey's quarters, so they could spend some time together, and two of the guards had barged in and beaten Harvey up – he'd said something against one of the mob-bosses, and apparently needed to be punished for it.

Harvey had kept shouting at Edward to stay back, not to intervene. Harvey had ended up in the infirmary with a broken rib.

So it was perfectly understandable that Edward's breath would hitch when he heard his door creak open, casting a line of sickly yellow light across the floor.

Edward frowned deeply and huddled himself in the corner of his bed.

"Eddddiiiieeee…" a voice sang softly, Edward raised his head, recognising it.

"Joker?" he asked the voice, his eyes half open with sleep.

Edward heard footsteps across the room, squinting to see Joker's long, pale frame approaching him. "What are you doing here…?"

Joker stood at the end of his bed, "I was just on my way back from Harley's room and thought 'why not pop my head in on little Riddy?'"

He took a heavy seat on the end of Edward's bed, narrowly missing his feet, "Catch up on the latest gossip!"

Edward frowned gently, "You want to know how things went with Harvey?"

Joker let out a short titter, nodding through the darkness.

"We've broken up temporarily, if you must know, though I do not see why it's any of your business." Edward snapped, sitting himself up on the bed.

Joker smirked gently, "You're a rogue Eddie, us 'villains' have to stick together."

"I'm reforming," Edward stated, sounding almost proud of himself - his progress so far.

Joker chuckled, "Until then you're still one of us."

Edward shifted on the bed, a little unnerved by Joker's presence, usually, if he did come in, it would only be for a minute, to tell the small man a joke of some sort, or of something interesting he'd seen.

"Joker, surely this could have waited till morning…" Edward said sleepily.

Joker gave Edward a growled laugh, and raised himself to his feet, making his way back to the door, "You really are pretty, Edward, I'm not joking…"

"Wait," Edward muttered, the word making Joker stop, a few steps from the door, "Really…?"

Joker nodded, turning to face Edward again, smiling widely to himself as Edward took his bait.

"Yeah," Joker said, as if it were an obvious thing.

Honestly it was; his ginger hair and boyish face reflected his personality perfectly.

Edward blushed, unsure of how to take this: an honest compliment from the Joker.

"Umm, thank you…" was what Edward finally decided on saying.

The white skinned man stood for a second, waiting for the word he knew Edward would say.

"…Why?" the word finally came, quiet and unsure.

Joker took a few steps back towards the bed, "You just are. Anyone would be lucky to be with you."

"Really?" Edward said, now sounding slightly more confident.

Joker sat on the bed again, softer this time, sliding onto the hard matrass, "Yeah. Anyone who thinks otherwise should be locked in_ here _forever."

Edward chuckled lightly, the bed cover shuddering slightly as the small noise echoed around the room.

Joker grinned, reaching out a hand and take a gentle hold of Edward's foot, only the cover separating them. Edward's laugh faded and he let out a small hum as Joker's hand touched him.

Oh god, the drugs, he could feel their effect: the pressure of Joker's hand as it slid slightly up his leg was causing a spark in his mind, a sudden want for more of this physical contact.

Edward swallowed gently, "…Why are you being so nice to me?" he asked softly, cautious of the answer.

The older man's hand progressed slowly up Edward's leg, now reaching his knee, Joker sighed gently, as if unsure of how to word his thoughts, though he was really quite sure of what he wanted. "… Because …I would like to be one of the lucky ones."

Edward smirked, very aware of the appendage that was tracking its way up his thigh, eyes fixed on the shadow covered fingers, "And you're sure I'll let you?"

Joker shrugged, his hand moving further still, "No. But not knowing's part of the fun…"

He slowly leant forward on the bed, not wanting to spook his young conquest, his hand dancing a few inches from the man's genitals. He pressed his lips against Edward's.

Edward let out a small, sharp breath as Joker removed his lips, letting them hover, waiting for Edward's inevitable response.

The smaller man's lips jolted forwards, again finding Joker's, beginning to blend with the opposing red pair.

Their mouths merged together, Joker's long frame climbing onto the bed, pulling the covers away from the bed, exposing half-clothed man to the cold night air. Edward lowered a hand to the elastic of the Arkham-issue pyjama bottoms, sliding the clothing downwards, exposing Joker's member.

Joker growled gently, smiling into the long kiss as Edward took hold of him tugging gently at the already engorged object.

Edward felt Joker tug slightly at the back of his shirt, a signal of what he wanted the smaller man to do. Edward responded; his kisses moving, sucking lightly on Joker's lower lip as he passed it. His lips pecking over the thin material on Joker's chest, feeling a soft rumble of laughter flowing through the white skinned man as Edward's kisses progressed down.

Joker leant back on the bed as Edward bent down, his kisses reaching Joker's belly button, making the man titter at the sensation. Joker brought his hand to Edward's face, cupping it gently, running a finger along the man's jawline, grazing his ear gently before drafting his fingers into the soft ginger hair, gently pushing his head further down, letting Edward's eyes fix themselves on the blueish-white of Joker's penis.

Edward continued his kissed, dragging his tongue gently over the light green fuzz that covered the opposing man's groin, trailing it to his tip, edging the object onto the trough of his tongue, sliding it gently into his mouth.

Joker hummed and chuckled as Edward lapped at him, "This isn't your first time doing this is it Riddy…? Too good for that…"

Edward smirked, giving Joker a tiny nip for his insolence, causing Joker to buck slightly into Edward's mouth, and let out another giggle, "Ok, ok I'll be quite, leave you to your w-work," his word stuttered as Edward gulped at him, bringing him to the back of his throat, the muscles there twitching delightfully at the tip of Joker's cock.

Edward was sure this would be a quick session, he could feel Joker jolting beneath him even now.

This man was nothing compared to Harvey…

But at that moment that thought wasn't in his mind, there was just this, what he wanted to do; give and receive pleasure from Joker, the clown writhing at the movements of his tongue.

Joker began digging his nails into the scalp of the small man as he sucked and lapped at him, his other hand stretched behind him, holding him up on the bed, nails digging into the sheets. He brought the hand forward and lifted Edward reluctantly from him, letting the small man give his length one last kiss as he was pulled away, and pushed back forcefully onto the bed.

Joker growled and opened Edward's legs, nestling into him and pushing himself into Edward's orifice, not leaving time for the small man to adjust to the change in position.

Edward let out a loud groan as Joker's tip slid into him, "Ah, fuck, Joker," Edward almost screeched, reaching down to fondle himself as Joker's length pushed itself deeper into him, soon reaching its base.

Joker let out a juddered moan of 'yes' as he began slamming into the smaller man, watching him shudder with pleasure as Joker brushed against his prostate, his insides contorting with glee, squeezing gently at Joker as the clown drove into him. Edward bucked his hips into Joker's intruding member, his mind began to fill with shocks of elation as Joker probed into him, Edward's small body complying to Joker's will.

Joker watched the shadowed frame jerking underneath him as he thrusted hard into his ginger haired partner, the small man whimpering at the sensation.

Joker's long finger's spread over Edward's body, touching him softly, moving up to the slender throat of the small man, running his fingers along the soft jaw, gripping at him gently, digging his nails into the smooth skin, small red marks appearing as Joker scratched at him.

Edward moaned, turning his head to Joker's assaulting touch, willing for more of his touch, the drugs emphasising every touch to him, making it so much better.

He could feel himself coming close…

Joker let out a growled laugh as he watched Edward's face become infected with his triumph, the small man letting out grunts and groans as fireworks exploded in front of his eyes, "Oh no, Eddie," he growled deeply, "You're not getting your jolly till I get mine…"

With that the clown changed position slightly, leaning further over the smaller man, beginning to hammer into him, making Edward scream as the strokes to his own length quickened.

Joker's mouth hung in a wide smile as he groaned with pleasure, reaching his own edge.

Edward's eyes stared up at the green haired man through the darkness, his breathing juddering as each of Joker's thrusts sent waves of warm tension through him, he was so close, he just needed a little more…

"Joker, please, please."

Joker's jaw clenched as he pounded into Edward's tight hole, pushing against the smaller man's prostate, screams of pleasure erupting from both mouths as warm strings of white shot from them.

Edward lay panting on the bed, Joker still holding himself over the smaller man, a smug grin spreading over his face as he watched Edward's orgasm flitter out, the focus slowly returning to his gorgeous eyes.

Joker pulled himself up, taking one last glance of Edward; drenched in their sweat and cum, panting and whimpering gently with ecstasy as small floods of pleasure continued ebbing in him.

Those drugs must be all kinds of awesome…

He shook his head gently, wearing a wide smile as he left the room.

Edward lay on his bed, stars floating in his eyes, his head screaming with joyous glee as the sparks of electric pleasure continued echoing through him.

It hardly registered that Joker had left the room, he lay in silence, still pumping himself lightly, the feeling of sex still hot on him.


	2. Begins to think

When he entered the dining room the next morning, collecting his cereal as he did, he still had a large grin on his face, feeling so… happy.

No, not happy.

Content?

Edward wasn't sure of the word to describe it.

It was nice, this was a good feeling.

Though there was a heavy weight at the back of his mind, telling him that it should have been Harvey who had made him feel this way.

Still, he was happy to feel it.

He looked around the room, his eyes stopping for a moment on Harvey; sitting with his back to Edward, with Jon again.

He swallowed hard and willed himself away from the large man, his eyes now settling on Joker.

He wandered over to the table the clown had seated himself at.

"…Hi." Edward said quietly, taking a seat opposite Joker, watching as the clown pawed at Harley, cooing hello to the girl as she sat down next to him.

"Oh. Hi Ed…" Joker said, turning his eyes to Edward, a wide smile barely hiding the contempt obvious in his voice, making Edward's stomach sink, filling with a deep ooze of guilt.

Oh god, what had he done…

Harley smiled, unaware of Edward's internal turmoil, "Riddy, Mistah J said he told you a really good joke last night, he can't stop laughing, but he won't tell me what happened."

Joker smirked, glaring daggers at the small man, "Yes, yes Eddie, tell my darling _girlfriend_ my little _joke…_"

Edward shifted uncomfortably, feeling a small lump come to his throat, "Uh… the one about the baby?"

Harley squeaked happily, "Oh! I know that one!" she leaned in and kissed Joker, "Oh, puddin', you're so funny."

Joker smiled meanly, "You know what, Harl, I think I'm going to find Twoface and tell him our little _joke_."

The clown got to his feet, dragging his forefinger across Edwards shoulder as he passed, Edward's eye's followed him, slight shock ringing in him, "Wait, what?!"

He turned, getting to his feet and rushing after the tall, white skinned man.

He was still a few paces behind when Joker reached Harvey, running his finger over the large man's shoulders, the same way he had to Edward only seconds earlier.

Edward stopped still, only watching as Joker pressed his lips to Harvey's ear, whispering something.

"…Guess what I did to Edward last night…"

Harvey narrowed his eyes, turning his head to Joker. He didn't say anything in response.

"He went _crazy," _ Joker continued to whisper, "I don't think I've ever heard a man _scream _so much in my life…"

Harvey turned suddenly, grabbing Joker by the throat, "Listen, clown. I don't care. Edward can do whatever he likes, but don't you dare take advantage of him. If you hurt him, I swear, I will cut you in half."

Joker let out a growled chuckle, his tongue protruding slightly as Twoface choked him, "Ok ugly, I geddit' no rough stuff I promise."

Harvey cast the laughing man to the floor, turning his eyes to Edward now, frowning gently at him.

Joker? Really? Edward had permission to sleep with _anyone_, and his fist choice had been Joker? Was Edward taunting him?

Joker scrambled back to his feet, running off to Edward, giving the smaller man a jubilant and unappreciated hug.

Harvey huffed and turned back to his seat, glancing back at Edward for a second, he looked upset…

Jon shook his head, letting out a short sigh, "Oh boy… Harv, I'm sorry."

Harvey glared at his porridge, biting on lower lip, "I tell him to not do anything stupid, and he has sex with Joker? What is Joker, if not stupid."

Jon let out a huffed chuckle, "Harvey. I'm sure he'll be fine."

Harvey looked over again, watching as Joker leant across the table, giving Edward's hair a playful ruffle as Harley laughed loudly, Edward flinched away from Joker's touch; he wished he could move away, but simply didn't want Harvey to see him sitting on his own.

Harvey felt his stomach wrench in anger at Edward's discomfort, but he knew he couldn't go over to him.

"Could… Could you keep an eye on him? Jon?" Harvey asked tentatively.

Jon swallowed back a smile, "Yeah, of course. If it'll make you feel better…"

Harvey nodded, "It would, I mean, I need to have someone there to make sure he doesn't hurt himself. He's not in his right mind and everyone knows it. Sooner or later someone's going to try something and he'll end up getting hurt."

Jon nodded, "Sure. I mean, yeah, fine I'll keep an eye on him."

Harvey nodded, jerking his head to indicate that Jon should go _now_.

Jon smiled and got to his feet, making his way to Joker's table, watching, as he approached, Ivy strolling past the table, giving Edward's arm a gentle rub and saying something to Harley.

"Oi!" he heard Joker snap, "You've got your own toys…"

Ivy slammed he fist on the table, "My plants are not toys!"

Joker rolled his eyes, "Yeah whatever, doll. Just take that slimy arse of yours away from my boy…"

Ivy called him a pig and wandered off, giving Jon a gentle smirk as she walked past, "Good luck…" she mumbled sarcastically, walking from the room.

Edward jumped as Jon put a hand to the young man's shoulder, letting out a juddered breath at the weight on his shoulder, fear appearing in him, not knowing what was about to happen.

"Eddie, let's go." Jon said softly, feeling the tension in the small man.

Edward nodded briskly and turned on his chair, anxious to get away from this uncaring man.

Joker frowned, "Hey, no, Ed you stay right where you are. Jon, you can't just come over and take him, we're having a lovely conversation. It's rude to interrupt."

Jon frowned, repeating again, "Eddie, let's go." Though this time his tone was slightly more authoritative.

Eddie nodded again, now raising himself from his seat. Joker rolled his eyes, lifting his feet onto Edward's now empty chair, "Oh, Eddie, come on darlin'!"

Joker shook his head, returning to Harley as Jon scooped Edward away from him. It was ok; it wasn't as if Joker couldn't sneak into his room again.

"Thanks Jon, he was starting to scare me…" Edward whispered as Jon pulled him to his chest, glaring over his shoulder at Joker.

"It's ok Eddie. You know you could have just got up and left. You didn't have to sit with him if you didn't want to." Jon said, sitting down at a spare table, pulling Edward down beside him. They had already finished their food, but they had half an hour or so before they'd be allowed to leave the room.

Edward shrugged, "I didn't want to be on my own. I don't think I should be at the moment. I told Harvey that they only reason I'm not with him at the moment is that I think it'd be good for me to be with other people… so I want him to actually see me with other people…"

Jon nodded, smiling gently, "…I'm surprised Harvey's letting me near you. After what we did. I'm surprised he hasn't killed me."

Edward smirked, his eyes flicking to Harvey; sitting a couple of tables away, still staring down at his untouched food, "I've not told him who it was…"

Jon frowned, looking between the two men, "He doesn't know what we did? Edward. I thought you were going to tell him. Does he even know we used to go out?"

Edward nodded, "Yeah, of course he does. And, he knows what happened, just not that it was with you. You two have just stopped fighting, I'm not going to jeopardise that."

Jon shook his head, a slight pain coming to him, "Damn it Eddie…"

"Why does it even matter? He knows now that it wasn't anything to worry about, it's the drugs, he knows I can't help myself."

Jon's eyes pushed themselves to Edward's, stabs of excited guilt running through him.

"…it's like every time someone touches me I get turned on, I just _can't help myself_… I feel like… I'm such an awful person."

Jon placed his hand on Edward's, "Eddie, it's ok. This is part of your recovery. You need this. Harvey told me he needs you to do this. He just doesn't want you to get hurt."

Edward sighed, lifting his hand and holding it to his forehead, "Right… thanks Jon…"

.

Jon stayed with him all day, trying to keep the more dangerous inmates away from the young man, much to Edward's annoyance.

"Jon!" Edward said, frowning angrily, "Carlos is fine! He won't hurt me."

"Carlos is _not _fine, Edward he's crazy, like, actually crazy! He'll start thinking you're a potato and try to eat you."

Edward frowned, crossing his arms, "Jon, will you fuck off?! Let me make my own decisions for fucks sake. If I want to sleep with Carlos then I can sleep with him, I don't care what you think."

Jon grabbed Edward by the arm, pulling him back towards him, "What about Harvey, Edward? I think that you should at least go back to him alive. He loves you Edward. I love you. I don't want you to get hurt."

Edward stood still for a second, and swallowed hard. He brought himself forward and pressed his lips gently to Jon's.

Jon quickly started kissing back, he didn't care if Eddie was doing this because of the drugs, his touch felt so good, and his lips tasted sweet, so good.

Eddie's head immediately started filling with lust, chemicals swimming in his head, Jon's tongue slipping in his mouth, swiftly bringing Edward to the height of arousal.

Jon hummed, and broke their kiss, "Eddie… You've got to go to your therapy session. I'll… I'll come to see you later, ok?"

"Kay." Edward choked out, his eye's already unfocused with excitement.

.

Edward's head was still swimming as he sat on the chair in his psychologist's office.

"Edward," The older man said in welcome, "You look well."

"I feel well," he said, a slight slur to his voice.

The doctor smiled gently, "The drugs are working? Making you more in touch with you emotions?"

Edward nodded, his brain feeling like a liquid in is head, sloshing joyfully in his skull. "Much more, feeling much better, feeling so good."

The doctor narrowed his eyes, "Good, I suppose… I'd like to take this opportunity to talk about your relationship with your father."

Edward felt his stomach sink, whatever lust filled his head quickly replaced with dread, "…Do we have to…?"

The doctor nodded, "Yes, Edward…. Now, could you describe to me exactly what you feel when we talk about him?"

Edward paused, assessing himself in his head, "Uh…"

The doctor smiled, nudging him to continue.

"Dread, mostly, I think…" Edward said, not letting his eyes touch the doctor's shape, "Like I'm nothing…"

"Edward, look at me." the doctor said, Edward quickly lifted his eyes, squirming at under the doctor's eyes, "Why do you feel this?"

Edward seemed to fold in his chair, making himself small where he sat. "…B-because I'm an idiot... he… he made me feel like an idiot."

The doctor tried not to smile; Edward had never been this open about his father, always changed the subject. "Edward, you are not an idiot… your IQ is over 130, you're smart, you're one of the best technical engineers here."

Edward felt his lip tremble slightly, "Then why do I feel… so small, like nothing…"

"Because that's how he made you feel. All the negativity he directed at you is still effecting you."

"He used to hit me." Edward said bluntly, unable to keep his thoughts to himself.

Edward saw the doctor's face drop slightly, "Go on…" the older man said.

"If I did something, anything, not how he wanted, he'd shout that I was w-wrong… and he'd hit me…"

Edward felt tears appearing in his eyes, "I'm sorry..." he said as he brought his hands to his eyes, wiping the tears from them.

The doctor nodded, trying to give a comforting smile. "It's ok Edward, you needn't apologise, just tell me_ why_ you're upset."

Edward smiled, he liked this doctor, he could actually talk to this doctor, _talk _to him rather than be interrogated.

"He used to shout that I was worthless, that… all I did was eat his food, a-and use his money… He said that I was selfish. A-A selfish idiot."

Tears were now pouring down his face, his breath juddering gently. The doctor handed a box of tissues to the ginger haired man. "And how do you think that's affected you?"

Edward shrugged, shifting on his chair a little as a small smirk came to his lips, "It's made me… want to please people, to show that I'm not selfish…?"

The doctor smiled and nodded, "Very good… How do you think _that _has affected you?"

Edward chewed his lip thoughtfully for a second, a few tears lagging on his face, "I think I move fast in relationships... because I want to show whomever that I'm willing to give them whatever they want."

"Do you think you move too fast? Do you regret anything you've done in order to show you care?"

Edward frowned gently, "My… My first time, we'd only been going out for 3 weeks… that was too fast."

"You regret it?"

Edward paused, then shook his head.

The doctor nodded, scribbling a sentence on his notepad.

"I think I needed it." Edward said, almost defensively.

The doctor nodded again, writing a little more.

"I'd been feeling really bad about myself, and I needed it… it made me feel good."

"In what way?"

Edward could feel a lump in his throat holding his words back, he swallowed, trying to think of how to structure his answer.

"I felt bad because I'd had a fight with my dad. I knew I shouldn't have shouted back, I just couldn't stop myself. And… I think I thought that if I could do something to make someone feel good then I'd be proving that what my dad said wasn't true… It… it felt good to prove that he was wrong."

The doctor gave Edward a small smile, leaning forward on his chair, "You are a good man Edward. You've just chosen the wrong path. There are so many better ways that you can prove your worth."

Edward nodded as the doctor continued to talk, "It's only because sex offers immediate satisfaction that you chase gratification through sex. The feeling you get lasts what? A minute? An hour? You need to find a way to get that feeling that won't leave, so you can feel it _all the time_. But that will take a lot of time and effort Edward. You need to be able to_take your time_. I need to know that you are willing to work for it."

Edward nodded, a large pit forming in his stomach, he did want that feeling. The feeling that he was wanted and needed, that he was worth something to someone.

He doctor smiled softly, "Ok?"

Edward nodded again, slightly more sure of himself now, "Yes. Thank you, doctor."

"Over the next few weeks I'd like to start working into exactly what we can do to help you. By the time you become fully invested in our _ploy _you'll be off the drugs, and you'll be able to better make the important decisions."

The doctor had put an emphasis on the word 'ploy', he knew how quickly Edward became interested if he thought it was part of some kind of grand scheme.

Edward's face split into a wide smile, "Yeah, ok."

The doctor raised himself to his feet, giving Edward a gentle pat on the arm as he walked to the door, "You have done so well today Edward. Your next session is in two days."

The touch of the doctor sent a small shock of lust through Edward's mind, the doctor's kind words making him smile.

He was a little older than Edward would usually go for, but he was handsome, and so kind.

Edward got to his feet, flashing the doctor his usual charming smile, "I can't wait, doctor…" he walked from the room, giving the doctor a soft pat in return as he walked past.

.

Edward sat in his room, Jon watching over him like a hawk.

"Jon, I'm reading, I'm not going to fuck the book, you_ can_ leave," Edward snapped.

Jon frowned, "You seem frustrated, Eddie, I don't want you doing something you'll regret."

Edward rolled his eyes, "I'm just… tense."

Jon stood at Edward's side, dragging a finger gently across Edward's shoulder blades, "I can feel that," he said as he began probing at the knotted muscles.

Edward let out a gentle hum as Jon's fingers spread over his hunched shoulders, gently applying pressure to seemingly random points on the skin.

Jon rubbed gently against the tissue, as he did he heard Edward let out a loud moan; floods of pleasuring jolts rushing through his head. Jon smiled, giving his lip a small nip, "Wow…" he said quietly, "I've not got that response before."

"That feels amazing…" Edward said, his breath deepening as Jon's fingers kneaded him.

Jon's smile grew, "I like neuroscience, Eddie, through studying it I have learned exactly where to touch someone to make them feel good."

"Y-you're making me f-feel good." Edward said, almost unable to respond.

"I know," Jon whispered gently, still pushing the now softening spots on Edward's back. He smirked, "Though if I wanted to I could very easily kill you," he added jokily.

Edward gave a small titter, his eyes lulling shut as Jon's pressure deepened, moving gently against him.

Jon could feel himself becoming aroused as Edward's delicious groans echoed about the room.

"Oh… Jon…" Edward moaned, feeling his own length start to swell at the sensation of Jon's poisoning touch, each movement sending new waves of indulgence through his brain.

Jon's finger's slipped from Edward's shoulders, moving to Edward's front, Jon himself moved too, lowering himself to be face to face with the smaller man. He slowly dragged his long digits down Edward's thinly veiled chest, pushing slightly, feeling the man judder at his touch.

Edward opened his eyes, gazing into Jon's as the other man's hands explored his body, one hand on his chest, fingers gently circling one of his nipples, the other hand slipping under the waistline of Edward's Arkham-issue trousers, grasping firmly at his already hard member.

Edward jerked his head forward at Jon's stiff touch, forcing his lips to Jon's slightly open mouth, meshing the two together ruthlessly, pushing Jon onto his back, Jon hitting the ground with a soft thud, causing a soft groan to erupt from him, into Edward's hungry mouth, the noise ringing through Edward's head, making his lust grow.

Edward's hand shot down, groping at Jon over his trousers, feeling the man's hardness twitch at his delicate touch.

He slipped the opposing man's trousers down, grasping at the impressive length, Jon's own hand reciprocating the action. "Oh… Jon…" Eddie moaned quietly, his hand beginning to quicken, "I w-want you…"

He broke their kiss and moved his head southward, feeling Jon's breath hitch as Edward's head moved over the man's chest, moving quickly to take Jon into his mouth, slicking the length with spit. He began humming gently as the object slithered between his lips, and to the back of his throat, making Jon jolt at the buzz the hum caused in him.

Jon brought a hand to the small man's head, running his fingers gently through Edward's hair as the man's head began to bob up and down, filling Jon with pleasure, "Ah, Eddie…"

Edward lifted his mouth from Jon's member, letting it flop back onto the base of Jon's stomach as he clambered back over his partner, their clothing brushing together lightly as Edward squirmed out of his trousers, and positioned himself correctly. Jon grabbed at Edward's length and began stroking it quickly.

Jon let out a short, breathy, huff of shocked pleasure as Edward swiftly shifted on top of him, grabbing Jon gently and pushing the soaked, throbbing member into himself.

Edward was rarely so forward, Jon thought, he was usually more timid, at least until he was sure that his partner actually wanted sex.

He never really took what he wanted, simply waited for it to be taken from him.

It was a nice change though, to see Edward so sure of what he wanted.

Edward moaned loudly as the initial discomfort of being violated soon disappeared, replaced with an overwhelming high, floods of warmth lifting him as he shifted down the opposing man's shaft.

"Oh f-fuck… Jon…" Edward growled as Jon pushed up into him, jabbing at the sensitive spot in him, shocking him with stabs of ecstasy. "Oh…fuck…"

Edward's words filled Jon's head, spurring his thrusts, Edward's lean body bouncing violently over him.

God, he was so beautiful…

Jon wished he could have him.

Not like this. Completely and wholly. As Harvey had him.

Even as Edward screamed Jon's name he knew the man's thoughts would be on Harvey.

But this was as close as he would get; some drug addled mistake that he would either forget or regret.

Jon hoped Edward would remember. Jon hoped he would remember and have it hanging over his head for the rest of his life, the fear that it would somehow get out, the fear that maybe lust would control him once more at some point and they would find themselves again in this position.

Edward began leaning back, pushing Jon deeper, long and loud moans flowing from both of them. Jon hammering fast into Edward's hole, his hand playing with Edward's length, he could feel Edward's muscles beginning to spasm with joy as the man's movement's quickened, the muscles in his legs beginning to tighten from the repetitive motion.

Jon let out a loud growl, "Harder," he said in a grunt, beginning to dig his nails into the soft pale skin of the other man, his mind smothered with blooms of bliss, the sound of Edward's short groans, as he slammed himself forcefully downward, filling the room with his noise.

The sounds grew louder and the movements more violent as the tension strained on them, and quickly it snapped, Edward's moans lengthening as Jon filled him with his warmth, and he felt himself explode, the opposing man gasping as he emptied himself.

Edward's mind whirred happily as his orgasm receded into that familiar condensed pleasure, letting loose loud breaths, Jon pulled the smaller man down onto him, laying him on the soft floor, enjoying the small fluffed noises that left his ginger haired partner with every touch he gave.

It was as if every brush of skin caused another spasmed orgasm in the young man, causing a small writhe from him.

For hours Jon laid there, trying not to laugh as he touched the other man, stroking at his skin and gaging his unusually intense reaction.

Eventually Edward's moans softened, and the two fell into a deep and relaxed sleep.


	3. Plans for Edward

Edward woke to find his fingers knotted with Jon's, the other man laying behind him, the warm body pressed against him, he wasn't sure when they had moved to the bed, but it would seem that they had.

Edward could feel himself; in the full, tight grip of morning glory, twitching gently as Jon gave out a tiny moan into his ear, the air flowing gently down his neck, making his hair stand on end and a shiver run down his spine.

A smile grew on his face, a tiny moan escaping from him as he stretched. The smile jolting wider as he felt Jon's fingers begin to run down his frame, sliding slowly to Edward's erection.

The long fingers reached down his body, grasping at his length, the mere feeling of his touch, his nails skimming the soft skin, a slight choked moan slipping from Edward's sleepy lips.

"'Morning…" Jon whispered into his partner's ear, his grip becoming a little firmer with the word, Edward making another tiny noise in response, a failed attempt at a word.

The mouth of the ginger man fell open limply, his back arching as the opposing man tugged him forcefully, pulling him back, he tried to let out a small word of encouragement but it came out as a whimper, his slender fingers gripping at the sheets of the bed.

"It feels good, doesn't it…?" Jon mumbled seductively, his fondling hand moving faster.

Edward nodded listlessly, almost frozen by the gentle warmth Jon was causing in him.

"Answer me…" Jon said, his strokes moving painfully slow.

Edward nodded again, "It feels good…"

He groaned lightly as Jon's movements sped up again, "…oh…"

"Tell me it feels good," Jon said, slowing once more.

"It feels good… oh… Jon… it feels so good…" Edward muttered gently, the words struggling from him.

Jon hummed lightly, murmuring words of encouragement as his hand quickened to full pace, nuzzling his face in Edward's hair, sucking in deep breaths of the lime hinted air.

Edward began to shudder in delight as he felt Jon's spare hand moving down, sparks shocking him as their skin brushed together, stopping as he reached Edward's tight arse, bringing the already slicked fingers to Edward's hole, pushing them in gently.

Edward screeched with sudden joy as Jon entered him, the long fingers curling upwards inside him.

"Oh, god, Jon, that feels so good…" Edward said with an excited hum.

Jon could feel the smaller man twitching at his touch, thrusting into his hand as fingers delved into him, brushing against the ginger man's prostate, causing moans and grunts to erupt from the man's perfectly formed lips.

Jon felt Edward spasm in his hand, the muscles inside him squeezing down around the slender fingers as they continued scraping delightfully at his insides, continuing to probe him after the shudders of cum had left, Jon's hand now running gently over Edward's stomach and chest, the skin still shivering at every touch.

Jon slowly removed his fingers, savouring Edward's small groan as he did so.

"I like it when you touch me…" Edward said in an almost whimper.

Jon smirked, "I like touching you… But unfortunately I've only got two weeks of such pleasure before you are to be returned to your rightful owner."

"…Harvey…" Edward moaned.

Jon gave a small grunt of agreement as he swung himself out of bed, smoothing his clothes as he got to his feet.

"…I like when Harvey touches me…" Edward mumbled, gently running his hands over his own body, enjoying the small shudders flowing through him as he touched himself.

Jon huffed lightly, "I know… That's why you picked him over me." He stood, arms crossed as he watched the smaller man squirm at his own touch, slightly disgusted at the sight.

"…H-Harvey never hurts m-me, and is always so kind, and he's _so big_, it f-feels so good when I think of him…" Edward said, hardly realising that the words had left him.

Jon smirked, an idea coming to him, "Well, I'm sure we can find some way to fill that hole he's left in you. Seeing as he's refusing to even look at you until you're off these drugs."

Edward ran his hand across his stomach, upwards to his chest, shivers running up his spine, "…I want to make him happy…"

Jon's eyes narrowed slightly, "Harvey's had an idea, Eddie."

Edward's head twitched up happily, humming, waiting for this idea,

"Harvey says that I'm in charge of who gets to make you feel good. So that no one hurts you."

Eddie nodded, his hands still trailing over himself as Jon stepped to his side, shuddering as the man began running his fingers through the mop of ginger hair.

"…And you're to have sex with whoever I tell you. Make them feel good, and they'll make you feel good."

"Yes…" Edward said with a breathy moan, his thoughts too muddled to fully understand what Jon was saying, he just wanted to keep this feeling, for as long as possible.

"…Because you want to keep this feeling don't you, my boy. Harvey wants you to keep this feeling, he wants you to do this."

Edward squirmed on the bed, Jon keeping his hand anchored to Edward's skin, "Yes… I want to feel good, I want to make Harvey happy…"

"Yeah, good boy, Eddie… You keep touching yourself, Harvey wants you to keep touching yourself, ok…?" Jon murmured as he left Edward's side, a small chuckle coming from him as he walked to the door, leaving Edward writhing and moaning in self-created pleasure.

Jon shook his head as he left the room, looking down the hall, in the corner, as usual, stood one of his favourite guards. "Otis," he said as he approached.

"Yes, sir?" The guard said with a tentative smile.

Jon smirked at the dark skinned man, "During the day several people are going to be coming and going from that room, I need you to not let any guards in, and not pay any attention to what goes on in there."

"What's in it for me?"

.

Edward hardly noticed that the door had reopened, or that two people came in rather than only one.

His head swilled with buzzes of pleasure as he lightly pumped at himself, his eyes slipping closed, only an echo rang through his mind as Jon's voice quietly said, "Dare hurt him and that little Jack Russell of yours won't be there when you get home."

The guard let out a deep laugh, the noise made Edward's head hum, and another laugh flooded from the guard as Edward began to squirm.

"He's all yours…" Jon's voice came again.

Edward felt a large hand run up his arm, ecstasy radiating from the object, he found himself smiling as the hand worked its way to his head, burrowing into his hair.

Edward let out an unintended 'uurg...' as he felt another hand come to his face, and gently pull his mouth open, his tongue hanging limply from his mouth, not caring what was happening to his body because his mind was too filled with bliss.

He continued stroking himself, because that's what he'd been told to do, and because it made him feel good.

Something warm entered his mouth, he didn't look to see what it was, it felt nice though. Moans filled his head that weren't his, at that point he realised what it was, and he began sucking gently on the intruding object, bringing it slowly in and out of his mouth.

"Oh shit…" a deep voice rumble through him, making him shudder and move his head faster. He felt the delightful grip on the back of his head tighten slightly, a gentle pain mixing with the pleasure, causing moans to come from him, making the thing in his mouth twitch, small amounts of slime dripping into his mouth.

He moved his tongue to gently lap at the head of the appendage, running his tongue over the small slit, picking up the drabs that came from it and feeding them down his throat.

He gasped lightly as the hand on his head pushed against him, forcing the object to the back of his throat, more moans coming from both parties as the muscles in Edward's throat began to twitch, the jitters in him spreading through his spine, dizzying his mind.

He slowly opened his eyes, seeing the familiar guard's uniform in front of him, he moved his line of sight up, his vision fuzzy, unfocused by elation.

"You have got gorgeous eyes," the guard growled with a smirk, the words sounded as if they were supposed to be a compliment but the tone made Edward want to shy away and close his eyes again.

The man's hand slipped round to Edward's face, running his thumb along Edward's cheekbone, a deep blush appearing where the thumb touched, the object pushing further down Edward's throat, gaining speed and force, the large man groaning loudly. The noise rumbled through Edward's head, flooding him with pleasure, making him moan in return as he sucked at the man, pumping himself quickly, feeling himself reaching his peak.

"…Look at me…" the guard moaned as he forced Edward's mouth on him, starting to twitch and shake as he began to tip. Edward's eyes stared up unfocused at him, his pupils large and his breath juddering around the member in his mouth. The small man let out another delicious growl of joy as he came, small amounts of white coming from him and the familiar rush of warmth filling him.

The guard continued pushing into Edward's mouth, moaning loudly as he watched Edward's orgasm, his eyes lighting with ecstasy, suddenly feeling pangs of tension inside him, his head bobbing forward and liquid came from him, filling Edward's welcoming throat, the spasm of muscles causing another wave of pleasure to erupt in Edward's head.

Jon's voice came from the somewhere on the far side of the room, "Swallow, Eddie, like a good boy…"

Edward complied, closing his eyes again and swallowing the bitter paste as he felt the object leave him, and the hand push him back onto the bed softly.

He lay there as the two men talked, he was too consumed by the floods of pleasure the buzzed through him, making him squirm on the sheets.

A hand came to him again, running up and down his side, keeping the overwhelming pleasure flooding through the small man's body.

"Eddie, Eddie, look at me," Jon's voice rang in him. He forced his eyes open and looked up at the raggedy haired man, letting out a gentle hum as he saw the face smiling down at him, sitting on the bed next to him, walking his fingers along Edward's skin.

"You feel good…?" the tall man asked him softly. Edward nodded, shivering slightly as he did.

"Yeah? You made him feel good too," Jon smiled.

"I made him feel good…?" Edward said as if asking.

Jon nodded, twiddling a lock of the man's ginger hair in between his fingers, "Yeah, you did very good, Edward… Now it's time to get up, it's time for breakfast ok?"

.

Harvey stared at the door, Edward and Jon were late, by almost 10 minutes.

He felt his heart throb in his throat as he saw them enter.

Edward's face…

It had that glow to it, he was wearing that smile that told the world he'd just had amazing sex.

He wore that face when ever he and Harvey had been together.

Harvey hadn't caused it this time.

It was awful. Heart breaking.

It made Harvey want to curl into a ball and die…

Jon pulled the half-dazed Edward to a lone table, picking up their food as he did, Harvey looked on as Jon pawed at_ his_boyfriend, anger leaping in him.

Harvey sighed lightly, playing with his food, at least Edward was with Jon, not some random arse who might hurt him.

Those drugs must be strong; Harvey had never seen Edward make that face because of Jon…

Jon smiled at the ginger haired man next to him, rubbing the man's hand gently, "Eat your food, ok, Eddie-boy. You're going to need your strength for the day I've got planned for you."

Edward nodded listlessly, bringing the spoon of chemical-laced food to his mouth, "W-What are we g-going to do…?"

Jon let out a small huff, still rubbing against Edward's hand, knowing the sparks of pleasure the action would cause, "Oh, Eddie, you're getting ahead of yourself. Just eat your food, quickly."

"Ok," Edward said as he ate his food. He didn't really want to eat, but he did as he was told. The swill of chemicals in his head being added to by the food he was eating, the heat of the porridge warming him further as it slid down his throat.

Jon watched Edward eat his food, continuing to gently rub at the smaller man's hand, smiling at the small noises the other made.

Edward shot Jon an endearing, though slightly unfocused, smile, as he ate the last of the food, "Done," he stated cutely.

"Good. Now, Eddie… I have something I need you to do, ok?"

Harvey looked on as Jon whispered something in Edward's ear, Edward then tittered loudly and got to his feet, Jon still holding his hand.

"Everybody," Edward said loudly, letting out a tiny moan as his own voice rumbled through him, he let out a giggle as he spoke, his words sounded scripted, "I want to see how loud all of you can make me scream. My room will be open all day, please pay me a visit. But," he tittered loudly, several people looked on, amused, "be sure to get yourself _vetted_ by my gatekeeper Dr Crane," with the last word he fell into a fit of giggles.

Harvey frowned, a weight falling on him as Eddie sat back down, giving Jon a peck on the forehead as he did.

He felt sick…

He had given permission, but why would Eddie do this? Why would he go so far…?

He slowly got to his feet, nausea rising in him with each step, making his way towards Jon and Eddie.

As he approached, Jon got to his feet, smiling, his hand on Edward's shoulder. The scarecrow seemed to be putting himself between the two of them.

Jon smiled up at Harvey, "It's ok Harvey, I'm not gunna let them hurt him."

"Jon, if anything happens to him I-"

"Don't worry, Harvey, please, give me some credit… I'll return him to you in near-mint condition."

"Near-mint…?"

Jon smirked; he'd thought of this line 4 hours ago and had been waiting for an opportunity to say it. "Well… If you two ever do get married, let's just say, Edward will not be wearing white…"

Harvey swallowed hard, trying to rid himself of the anger that leapt in him at the comment; Jon was the only thing stopping Edward from ending up torn and broken from this, because god knows Harvey couldn't select these people himself; no one was good enough for his Edward. Jon could weed out the bad ones, the ones who were too rough, the ones who might hurt him, and he could do it without jealousy fuelling him, as it would if Harvey had to choose them.

Harvey turned his gaze to Edward, he seemed dazed… "Edward… please, just, try not to get hurt."

Edward looked up at him, a wide smile spreading on his face, "I'm fine, I'm having fun… I love you."

Something in his voice didn't seem quite right.

"I love you too," Harvey said loudly, blinking to stop himself from crying as he forced himself to turn away; one second more and he would have begun begging Edward to stop, stop doing this to him.

But he knew Edward need it, he _needed _to realise that Harvey would be there for him, that Edward could do what he needed to, and Harvey would still be there after.

"Come on, Eddie." Harvey heard Jon say as he left their proximity, "Let's get you back to your room, I'm sure lots of people will want to see you today."

Edward nodded briskly, faltering as he got to his feet, stumbling slightly, Jon held his hand to steady the smaller man, running his other hand up Edward's side as Edward regained his balance.

Jon led Edward back to the tiny room he inhabited, making sure to keep one hand running firmly up and down the smaller man's arm and back as they walked.

"Good boy, Eddie," Jon said with a wicked smile, "Sit on the bed."

Edward complied, looking up at Scarecrow with happy and trusting eyes.

Jon sat next to him, running his hand gently through the ginger hair on Edward's head,, tracing them down Edward's back, "Now, Eddie, I want you- Harvey wants you, to start touching yourself, while I go and get someone for you, someone who wants to make you feel good. Ok?"

Edward nodded, not taking his eye's from Jon's, letting the man's hand's hands slip down to his navel, "Ok."

Jon's hand ran gently up Edward's length, making him instantly hard, bringing a soft moan from Edward's lips.

"Do it," Jon instructed, getting to his feet, and walking to the door, looking back to make sure Edward had followed his instruction, and watching as Edward flopped backwards, onto the bed, his hand moving gently up and down along himself.

Jon shook his head, walking through the door, expecting a line of people; who, after all, would not want to be with a fine gem of a man such as liddle Eddie boy…

There were 3 people dithering by the door, each cackling with laughter; Creeper, Joker and Harley Quinn.

The _drabs_ of Arkham, but, hey, they would do…

"So…" Jon said, unsure what to say.

Joker pushed Creeper forcefully towards the Edward's door, "Freaks first… get him nice and warm for us."

Harley gave a short happy squeak as Joker talked, clinging to him and giving him a deep kiss, running her hands over him.

Jon held a finger aloft to catch Creepers attention, "Oi, jaundice. Pay attention."

Creeper stared at the finger, a wide smile on his face, "Yes, Mr. Crow, anything for the cameras…?"

"No cameras, listen. Mic. Ok?"

Creeper nodded forcefully, cupping a hand to his ear, "I'm all ears!"

Jon shook his head lightly; he hated Creeper almost as much as Harvey did. Perfect.

"I'm staying in there with you, don't do anything too rough, do anything to hurt him and I will have so many guards on you, you won't be out of solitary for a month. If I tell you to stop then you stop. Ok?" Jon verified as he walked through the door, Creeper slinking in after him, his smile growing wider by the second.

"So, uh…" Creeper said, looking down hungrily at the already writhing man on the bed, "Do I just _jump in_, or…?"

Instead of replying Jon stepped to Edward's side, running his hand along the man's jaw, up into his hair, "Eddie, Eddie, this is Jack, can you make him feel good for me? For Harvey…?"

Edward hummed, moving his hand along with the motion of his nod, "Yes, Jon…"

"Good boy," Jon muttered, giving Edward's hair a ruffle, and stepping into the corner of the room.

"Go ahead."


	4. When he is unaware

**Oh my lord! Heterosexual sex!? Nooooooooo!**

**Oh well...**

**.**

Creeper's smile twitched with laughter as he slunk onto the bed, crouching over Edward's squirming body, the small man's hands moving over himself, over his own chest and twitching over his length.

He tittered gently, "Ooh, it looks like you're having a load of fun, little Ed, mind if I join in?"

Edward moaned, that familiar hum running through him as words entered his ears, "J-Jon said… to make you feel good. I want to…"

Creeper began to laugh as Edward outstretched his spare hand, beginning to grope at the yellow man's crotch.

"Hoo-ho, Eddie, you're an eager little beaver aren't you!" Creeper smiled, leaning over Edward's frame, giving him a small kiss on the forehead, "Looks like I'm jumping in…" he chuckled, reaching out a hand and running it down his chest, hooking his arm round him and flipping him over.

He roughly pulled him into position, shifting himself onto his knees, pulling Edward in front of him.

Edward let out a short growl, filled with lust, the movement making dizziness flood his head, making everything become unfocused. He heard a laugh from behind him, and couldn't help jumping slightly as he felt two wet fingers slide into him, he moaned loudly, still stroking himself, blinking through the fuzzy haze in his mind.

The fingers probed into him, reaching deep, making Edward moan with ecstasy at the intrusion, zaps of joyous energy flowing through him as the fingers squirmed inside him, brushing against his sensitive spot, laughter coming again as Edward let out a groan, and arched himself back, forcing the fingers in deeper, tipping his head back.

The voice shook through him, "Wow, I don't think I've ever seen someone want it so much. You've got a good one here Jon."

Jon said something, too quietly for Eddie to hear, Eddie to too consumed by pleasure to care anyway; continuing to arch against Creeper's wiggling fingers, there was another laugh, "Smile for the camera, kinda thing? Alright, I gotcha'."

Edward growled in protest as the fingers pulled away, and he felt something shift on the bed behind him. His mouth dropped open with a low groan as a new object replaced the fingers, "Oh… fuck…" he managed to say, more out of habit than anything, remembering that Harvey liked the confirmation of words.

Though of course, now he wasn't with Harvey, it wasn't Harvey who was making him feel this way.

But this was what Harvey wanted.

Edward let out a scream of pleasure as the probing member drove into him. More laughter from behind him as Creeper let out a short hoot, "Damn, he_ is_ loud."

More laughter rang through Edward's head as Creeper began pounding into him, more screams erupting from his lips as the initial pain ebbed out and was replaced by waves of electric ecstasy, echoing up his spine and through his brain, making his vision blur.

He found himself again trying to make words, but his mouth simply hung open, his jaw flopping with moans and screams, his hand moving speedily along his shaft, clinging onto the bed with the nails of his unused hand.

He felt Creepers hand run up his back, and grab onto his shoulder, long nails digging in painfully, suddenly the thrusts became harder, faster. Edward screamed again as the felt himself fall on the bed, his face being pushed into the pillows, being entered now at a different angle, Creeper forcing himself against Edward's prostate, making his screams louder, his face contorting with the effort.

Jon rose from his seat, watching Creeper begin to push Edward's head down into the pillow, digging his nails into the small man's scalp, the loud screams muffled by the pillow. Edward couldn't breath properly, but he was too dizzy with pleasure to notice. What a stupid boy.

"Creeper, not so rough," Jon said sternly, taking a small step towards the entwined men, "Let him breath, let go of him."

Edward grumbled as he felt the hand remove itself, the movement stopping, his head twitched up, and he took a deep breath, and a loud, moaned, exhale, followed by a growled scream as the movement began again, with Creeper saying "Oh, sorry little Ed, didn't realise I was being so _hard_ on you…"

The movement resumed, as hard and fast as before, but now Creeper was holding him up. Edward's hand moved quicker, his moans growing louder as he felt himself teetering, he was so close.

Just.

One.

More.

He screamed as Creeper dug himself into Edward's prostate again, convulsing as his cream dribbled from him, and his insides twitched around Creeper's length, making the large man moan and shudder as he too felt his head fill with sparks, and felt his seed explode from him.

Creeper let out another hoot as he pulled himself out, hopping to his feet, "Well that was a load of fun, wha'da I owe you Jon?"

Jon watched his charge flop forward onto his bed, moaning still, he stepped forward again to run his hand over Edward's chest, feeling his finger quiver from Edward's breathy groans. "Oh I don't expect anything yet, having him like this is all I need at the moment."

Creeper let a short 'hm' watching Jon caress Edward, "That would suggest that… You'll want some kind of exclusive in future?"

"It's possible…" Jon said quietly, not taking his eyes from Edward's squirming, groaning frame, "I don't know yet."

The yellow-skinned man stepped towards the door, still eyeing the pair cautiously as Jon cooed to Edward that he was a good boy, "Alright. I'll, I'll leave you two then… Back to my studio…"

Jon waved his had to dismiss the large man, who shook his head as he left, mumbling "And they say _I'm_ a freak…"

Jon looked up to make sure Creeper had closed the door, the looked back at Edward, he resumed running his slender fingers over the opposing man's chest, circling the hard nipples with the nail of his forefinger.

"Good boy Eddie, very good. That made you feel good?"

Edward nodded, moans still coming from him as Jon caressed his exposed body; his clothes hanging uselessly from him.

"Yeah? You wanna feel more of it?"

Edward nodded again, "I-I want to ma-make them… feel good…" he said, slurring, unimaginable effort in his words.

Jon smiled, "Yeah I know. Do you want to do it now? Or are you tired?"

Edward frowned, his mind struggling to make sense of what Jon had said; of course he wanted to do it now, doing it would make Harvey happy, it would make himself happy. That was what he wanted.

"Now?" Jon asked, still tracing Edward's body with his hand.

"Or later?"

Edward blinked, staring up at the ceiling, "N-Now. I w-want to d-do it now."

"Good boy," Jon whispered into the ginger man's ear, running his hand to Edward's navel, and grasping him gently, beginning to pump him. "You're being a good boy, making these people feel good. Good, handsome, perfect boy."

Edward moaned loudly as Jon fondled him, he outstretched a hand to reciprocate, but Jon moved backwards, "No, Eddie, touch _yourself_ not me, that's what Harvey wants. Do what we tell you and it'll make you feel good, ok?"

Edward nodded again, bringing his hands to himself. Jon took one of Edward's hands and moved it southward, "Fingers, Eddie, fingers… like this…" Jon dipped a finger into Edward's tight hole, slipping it in easily, feeling Creeper's seed still inhabiting him, seeping slowly from him with this new intrusion.

Edward groaned at the movement of Jon's fingers. "Can you do that, Eddie? Like I'm doing?"

Edward nodded, pushing his own finger in, next to Jon's, moving it along side the other.

"Good boy…" Jon said softly as their fingers moved in unison, slowly Jon removed his, and Edward replaced it with a second of his own. "Good boy…"

Jon gave the small man a gentle kiss, and moved from Edward's side, "Keep doing it. Just like that, and I'll go and get the next person for you."

Edward didn't hear him, or at least didn't acknowledge what Jon had said, but he continued to touch himself as Jon left the room, moving his fingers in and out of himself, dragging his hand along his own shaft. His movements were slow, dragging the feeling out, wanting it to last as long as possible, knowing that soon there would be someone else here to make him feel good.

He forced his eyes opened as he heard the door open again, and three figures entered the room, one was Jon, another… that must be Joker; even in this state of drug-addledness Edward still recognised the flop of green hair.

"You'll like him, he's quite a trooper," Joker's voice growled, "I just hope he can_ handle _both of us."

Who was the other? Was that a woman? It looked like a woman.

It wasn't until she opened her mouth that Edward realised who it was. "Well Mistah J, I can't wait to find out."

Edward brought his finger out of himself as the two clowns approached him, looking up at them with unfocused eyes.

"Hi, Eddie!" Harley said a little too loudly as she approached, giving him a smooth kiss.

"Oi," Joker said, pointing down Harley, "Don't kiss him, you don't know where he's been…"

Edward heard Harley give Joker a kiss, and then felt the bed shift as she got on. "Hi, Eddie," she said again, pressing Edward into the bed as she leaned over him, her hair tickling his face, and her breasts pressing gently into his chest, making his breath hitch.

He was going to be with Harley? A woman? He'd not been with a woman in… years… Years! Years, by choice.

Jon's voice came quickly to him, reassuring him, was it that obvious he was uncomfortable? "Eddie, Eddie it's ok, she can make you feel good, this is what Harvey wants."

Harley tittered gently and Edward felt himself start to relax as she ran her hands over his chest, as Jon had told her to do. The soft buzz of this uncertain pleasure running through him, making him care less about his inhibition.

Joker let out a loud laugh, the noise making Edward's head spin, "Oh look at him, he has no idea what to do with you, does he?"

Harley tittered again, "I'll just have to show him won't I, Mistah J?"

Joker must have nodded or something, Edward didn't really notice; Harley slowly undressed herself in front of Edward's eyes, humming gently as she did, as if she knew what the noise was doing to Edward's brain, her eyes flicking between Edward and her fair-weather boyfriend.

Edward could hear Joker's deep groans of laughter as Harley knelt over him, now naked, Joker looked down at Edward's wide eyes, noting his discomfort, "Better get on with it Harl, before the little rabbit bolts back down his hole!"

Edward couldn't help letting out a high pitched groan as Harley took him in her hand, rolling him gently in her fingers. Jon's voice came to him again, it made Edward's fuzzy head feel better; knowing Jon was there even though he couldn't see him, "Eddie, just because she's female doesn't mean she doesn't want to make you feel good, Eddie, just try it, it's good."

Harley began tugging on Edward's already hard length, causing a moan of pleasure to spill from his lips, his eyes slipping closed as the familiar rush began to fill him.

Edward felt the bed shift again as Harley moved herself on top of him. He gasped as he felt Harley begin to press herself onto him, feeling himself begin to slide into her warmth, letting out a small scream as she quickly slipped down him. Harley began progressing down the hard length, giving out moaned squeaks as she did, watching Edward's mouth lull open as pleasure buzzed through him.

He let his eyes fall open, looking down himself, seeing Harley moving over him, her misted frame bouncing gently. He lifted a hand to her chest, cupping her breast gently in his hand, his breath hitching again as he pressured his touch, she hummed gently, sending more of that electric feeling through Edward's mind, making his hairs stand on end.

Joker mumbled something to Harley, Edward wasn't sure what, he was too focused of Harley's bobbing chest, running a thumb carefully over her nipple, her silky warmth tugging on him. He felt Joker put a hand to his shoulder, and the white hand gently ran up his neck, to his mouth, taking him gently by the chin and turning his head, lifting him slightly from the bed.

Edward twisted on the bed slightly, lifting himself onto his elbow, his other hand moving quickly from Harley and to Joker, beginning to fumble with the white-man's exposed member, dragging his fingers along the shaft, his view of it fuzzing with each bounced thrust Harley gave.

Joker chuckled, gripping at Edward's hair, bringing the man's head closer to him. Edward took the hard length into his mouth, gulping at the hungrily, reassured by the familiar object.

Joker let out a loud laugh as Edward sucked at him, Edward feeling his elation grow at the mixture of noises and movements from the other parties. "Oh, Eddie, you are _so _good at that…" Joker said, tipping his head back slightly. Edward moaned loudly around Joker's manhood as Harley's movements became faster, her noises starting to grow in volume, Edward thrusted up into her, making her moans louder still, making Edward's head spin.

Joker shifted, leaning forward, forcing himself deeper into Edward's mouth, leaning over the small man to give Harley a deep kiss, taking his hand and pawing it over her breasts, her groans quickening along with her movements, her body enveloping Edward's length, pulling at it, making his entire frame quiver with pleasure, he could already feel his skin growing hot.

"Oh Harley…" Joker growled as Edward continued sucking at him, bobbing his head quickly along the white organ, feeling it begin to spasm, feeling Harley begin to tighten around him, hearing the two groaning into each other's mouths, the tension filling Edward's stomach. He tired to pace himself, moving his mouth quicker over Joker's slick length and trying to ignore the moans the two gave out.

Harley's speed kept increasing, her moans growing louder, Joker biting at her lips and her biting back, her face flushing as watery heat flooded her, and she crumbled with a juddered scream. Her insides squeezed around Edward's twitching member, making him come to his edge and spill over, a scream of ecstasy coming from him as his already blurred vision doubled, and small amount of white shot from him.

Joker growled loudly, still fondling with Harley, as Edward's screak shook him, the noise rippling through him, emanating up to his head, then back down, making his body shudder and his voice quake as he felt himself pulsate, and saw Edward's eyes widen slightly as liquid sped down his throat.

The white skinned man let out a gentle chuckle as he removed himself from Edward's mouth, smiling at the strings of cum and saliva that hung from the man's lips as he pulled away.

Harley quickly lifted herself from Edward's juddering frame, the small man jerking slightly as she did, giving Joker a soft kiss and pulling her Arkham-issue clothes back on with a happy sigh.

As she did this, Joker held Edward gently by the shoulder, crouching slightly to look into the unfocused green eyes, "Good boy, Eddie," he cooed, his tone tinged with spite, "That was very, very good." He gave the small man a slight shove, letting Edward slump onto the bed, his slight frame shaking as he gasped and moaned gently, spittle dripping from his chin, his eyes filled with stars.

Edward rolled onto his side, facing the wall, closing his tired eyes and quickly slipping into what he guessed must be a coma from physical exhaustion, trusting Jon to tell his visitors to depart.

Joker gave a huffed chuckle as Edward turned over, "So, Harl, think you'll come back for another…?"

She pouted and shook her head, running a finger down Joker's chest, tapping the finger against Joker's limped dick, "He's not as good as you, Mistah J."

"Well then, I must be _fantastic_!" he said with a loud laugh. Jon hushed his loud laugh, quickly walking to Edward's side, taking a seat on the edge, wiping up the spit and cum that covered the man's mouth with his sleeve.

"If you're finished, can you leave, I think Edward deserves some rest," Jon said softly, giving a slight shake of his head and brushing through Edward's hair with his fingers, relishing the small shudder that came from the other man at this action.

"Yes, yes, very well deserved and all…" Joker sneered, looking down at himself, checking his fly was up correctly, "Come along, Harley, say goodnight to your fuck-buddy."

"Night night, Eddie," Harley said sweetly, running her hand down Edward's still-trembling leg, giggling as Edward kicked out slightly, not caring that Jon was glaring at her, "Night Jon, I'll talk to ya' in the morning."

The pair gave a final smile as they left the room, and Jon laid himself next to the ginger haired man, wrapping his arm around the shaking body, small pleasure moans still leaking from Edward's lips. Jon entwined his fingers with Edward's, and gave the man a soft, loving kiss on the temple, moving his lips to the man's ear, and whispering gently "It's ok, Eddie, it's ok, I'm here, you're safe… go to sleep…"

The words reached Edward's muddled mind only slightly, it took all his remaining mental power to distinguish whose the voice was, and all his physical strength to collect the power to form an answer.

"..Ok, Jon…"


	5. Hits him like a brick

Edward woke to see Jon's face inches from his own, he was still asleep. Edward smiled and leant in for a soft kiss.

That was one thing he had always liked about Jon, when the two had gone out; Jon was always so cute when he slept. This was why Edward had stayed with Jon for so much longer than he had wanted; Jon always looked so damn cute. As soon as Edward go close to approaching the subject Jon would flash his big puppy-dog eyes, and Edward would fall at the man's feet, asking forgiveness even though Jon hadn't known what Edward had been going to do.

Harvey had been the one to convince Edward that he deserved better, that Jon shouldn't treat him as he did, not doing anything awful to convince him of it, simply giving Edward a look whenever Jon shouted at him, a look that said that what Jon was saying wasn't true.

Soon enough Edward found himself making up excuses to not be in the room with Jon, escaping his company and spending more time with Harvey.

Jon noticed rather quickly, of course, he was trained to pick up on the signs of fear and little tics that came with lying and cheating.

He had got so mad. Edward didn't blame him.

Jon and Harvey hadn't spoken for months, finally Harvey had said the first word, and eventually they ended up with a shaky friendship. Though Jon still found it hard not to get angry when Harvey and Edward gave each other public displays of affection, Harvey didn't notice this, but Edward tried to play it down in front of him, and tried not to show how truly happy he'd been.

He did still have feelings for Jon, but he loved Harvey so much more. Look what he was doing for him!

He wouldn't have done this kind of thing under Jon's instruction.

Edward shuddered suddenly, losing his train of thought as Jon ran a hand up his leg, the man's eyes opening a little, "Morning Eddie, had pleasant dreams I hope?"

Edward nodded, letting out a hum as Jon's fingers spread across him.

He had such an intoxicating touch, as if where ever he lay his fingers instantly turned to water.

"Yes…Jon," Edward groaned mechanically, his head already starting to flood as the drugs did their work; making each word from Jon's mouth create a new sensation in him, creating pleasure where there should be none.

"Good," Jon groaned out, continuing to paw towards Edward's groin, leaning forward to give the ginger haired man a sweet kiss.

Jon looked at the clock that was built into the wall, that also acted as a pa system, "It's 9… breakfast time." He gave Edward's shoulder a gentle rub, and urged him from the bed.

Edward slowly sat up, feeling his muscles ache slightly, his throat feeling slightly scratchy, he swallowed hard and looked towards the clock, the numbers looked fuzzy, he was beginning to dislike this constant fuzz in his head, as good as it did feel initially, it was beginning to feel more like seasickness…

Edward hummed as Jon kissed him, feeling the soft, pleasurable heat radiate through his face. "You hungry…?" Jon whispered breathily into Edward's ear. Honestly that, to Edward, sounded more like a sexual advance than an actual offer of food.

Edward frowned, swallowing again, feeling into himself and trying to decide if he did want food or not, he was hungry, of course, with the amount of 'exercise' he'd done in the past 36/42 hours, but he wasn't sure if the addition of food would make him sick.

He suddenly realised that he was thinking clearer; 24 hours ago he hadn't stopped to think if food would make him sick, he'd simply done what Jon had asked, and eaten.

Where the drugs wearing off? They were supposed to have lasted a week. Or maybe his body was getting used to them?

More likely it would be the latter.

"Yeah, I am a bit hungry," Edward eventually said, noticing how slurred his speech was.

Jon smiled, running his hand along Edward's leg again as he climbed from the bed, "Good, good boy Eddie, get yourself up."

He pushed himself from the bed, Jon holding him by the arm as he did, his head was fuzzy, he felt dizzy, but every movement brought a shock of ecstasy to his mind, incomparable to anything he'd felt before.

Sex under this drug was the most amazing thing. So amazingly intense and just… so good…

Jon smiled at Edward, amused by the look of befuddlement on his features, "Come on…" he said as a gentle instruction, pulling Edward gently by the arm, towards the door.

.

Harvey prodded at his porridge with his spoon, he didn't feel like eating, he hadn't felt like doing anything much since Edward had made his little speech the previous day.

He had tried to get in to Edward's room, the night before, but a guard had come up to him and told him to leave, that Edward was sleeping…

He wished he'd been able to go in, even if Edward was sleeping. To tell him how idiotic this idea was… even though he knew Edward needed it. To lay with him and tell him everything would be ok.

Harvey's eyes flicked to the door as Edward and Jon entered, the thing that immediately caught Harvey's eye was the slight purple tinge to Edward's neck.

He watched as the two sat down, Jon giving Edward a bowl of food, Edward thanking him with a half-hearted smile. Harvey quickly got to his feet and walked over to them, "Eddie, what happened?"

Edward's food-filled face split into a smile as Harvey's voice filled his head, he swallowed, the warm food running down his throat, "it's fine, Harv… I just… Creeper was a little rough."

Jon looked up at Harvey, a false smile on his face, "Harvey, it's ok, I dealt with it. He's fine."

Harvey frowned deeply, "Creeper? Why would you let that madman anywhere near him?"

Edward looked over between Jon and Harvey, "But…"

Jon smiled at his charge, reaching out and running a hand up his arm, distracting him with the pleasure it caused, "Eddie wanted to try it. I dunno what it is with him and guys with weird lookin' skin, but…"

Harvey's face twitched with a slight smile as Edward hummed at Jon's words, then he returned to frowning at Jon, "You shouldn't have let him. You know what Creeper's like, you don't know what he could of done."

Edward raised his buzzing head, "Jon stayed in the room, to make sure I didn't get hurt…"

Harvey's frown deepened "What?"

"Harvey," Edward said, his eyes suddenly brightening, warmth filling him as Jon continued rubbing his arm, "I got to be with a girl! It was so weird!"

"What?" Harvey repeated, "You wanted to be with a girl?"

Edward paused for a second, then shook his head.

He thought Harvey had wanted him to do it.

Harvey frowned at Jon, wanting more than anything to throw a punch at him, but knowing the guards would be on him in a second if he did, "You know it's not ok for you to bring in random people just because you want to watch Edward have sex with them."

Edward looked between Harvey and Jon, feeling his throat constrict, "But… Jon said…"

Jon held a hand to halt both men's confusion and anger, "Harvey. I thought it would be a good idea to get Eddie to try different things. You said you wanted him to try new things, this is new."

"Not things that he's uncomfortable with, not people that could hurt him!"

Edward was still frowning between the two men, "But Harvey, you wanted me to do this… I'm not hurt, a-and being with Harley did make me feel good."

"Harley?! Does Joker know! Eddie he would kill you!"

Edward shook his head, his mind flooding as he did, "Joker was there too."

"What?!" Harvey was shouting now, gaining attention from the guards, "Jon you bastard! I don't want you to do this anymore. Edward, I want you to go to your room, and stay there."

Edward felt tears starting to appear in his eyes; what had he done…? He thought this was what Harvey wanted. Jon told him Harvey wanted him to do it.

Jon ran his hand up the inside of Edward's leg, under the table where Harvey couldn't see, causing Edward's mind to fuzz, to forget why he was upset, what they were talking about, "Edward, finish your food and go to your room. Ok?"

"Don't you tell him what to do!" Harvey roared, his angry eyes trained on Jon's stoic face.

Jon began to smile as a guard approached, the same guard he'd 'paid off'. "What's your problem Dent?" the guard growled, smirking.

"This bastard is whoring out my boyfriend!" Harvey yelled as the guard stepped between them.

The guard smiled, "I'm aware. Please go back to your table, sir, I don't wanna have to make you."

"What?!" Harvey screamed at the guard. The guard in response, lifted his baton.

"Return to your table."

"Harvey…" Edward said in a whisper, the word cut through Harvey's rage, stilling him completely, "I don't want you to get into trouble."

"I don't want you to do this anymore," Harvey said quietly, his anger now replaced with sadness.

"…I don't want to do it anymore. I don't want to do anything to upset you."

Jon got to his feet, pulling Edward up with him. The guard holding himself between Harvey and Edward, leaving Harvey powerless. Edward's buzzing head throbbed, he wanted to go to sleep, he'd give anything to just sleep, sleep would make it so none of this happened; he couldn't cause Harvey pain if he was asleep.

He watched as the guard pushed Harvey back, and felt Jon pulling at his arm, cursing himself for the pleasure the touch caused him.

.

"There we go Eddie," Jon said, opening the door to Edward's room, gently pushing him in, "Harvey wants you to stay in here, so stay in here you will."

Without another word he shut the door, leaving Edward alone, in the dark, his head swimming with toxic chemicals, every movement he made turning him on to the point of frustration. Tears began running down his face; he should never had believed what Jon had said, he couldn't believe he had done.

Jon had manipulated him. Again. Made him think that what was happening was the right thing. That it was ok. Just like before.

He'd been treating him like property, like an animal…

Just like before, the only thing different this time was that Jon wasn't _saying _it, he was making it true.

Edward had had sex with 4 different people in the past day, under Jon's instruction. He felt like such a slut…

By definition he _was _a slut!

Oh god… What had he done…

If he hadn't suggested doing this, if Harvey hadn't agreed, then Edward wouldn't have done it. He would have been perfectly happy laying in Harvey's bed, asleep next to him, Harvey's touch waking him rather than Jon's…

He would give anything…

.

Jon strode through the halls, into the women's block, to the more humid area, where the gardens were.

He rapped on the metal door, "Ivy! Ivy, I know you're in there! Answer me now!"

He heard her moan through the door, he could practically see her rolling her eyes, "What, Crane? What do you want?"

"You owe me, remember?" Jon called.

Ivy sighed, pulling the door open, a look of indignance on her green-tinged face, "Yes, that's why you're still standing. What do you want?"

"You know how much you hate Harvey?"

"Yes…"

"I know the perfect way you can get at him-"

"I'm not going to sleep with Nigma."

Jon bit his lip, eyes flicking to the floor, "Edward is not in-"

Ivy shook her head stubbornly, her long red hair swaying enchantingly, "I said 'no'."

She slammed the door shut.

Jon pressed himself against the door, knocking gently with his forefinger, "Ivy, please."

He waited for a second, but didn't hear a reply, "Come on… He's off his head on drugs, you can do anything! You can hold this over both of them for the rest of their lives! It's a perfect solution to both our problems."

He waited again, again hearing no answer, "Ivy…!"

He jumped back slightly as the door opened, and Ivy smirked over at him, he smiled back, "Please, I did save your plants after all…"

"You're telling me that I can have a permanent thumb over those two, and all I have to do is sleep with Eddie…? And, if I do, I can do whatever I want to him."

Jon nodded gently, "…Just don't hurt him _too_ badly, I want there to be something left for Harvey to fret over."

She leant against the doorframe, picking at her nails, "I dunno…"

"I can get the guards to bring you more plants?" Jon said, a last ditch attempt at winning her over.

She sighed loudly, "Fine. What number's his room?"

.

Edward lay on his bed, positively pissed with himself. As long as he didn't move, his mind was clear, but as soon as a muscle even twitched his head would flood, and he would find his hand running to his length, wanting more of this odd friction-created awesome pleasure.

If he stayed still he could resist.

But staying still was harder than it seemed.

He needed to stay still, he couldn't let himself fall to this drug again.

He was hungry, and tired. He'd only eaten two mouthfuls of his breakfast, and was so physically exhausted.

He couldn't let himself sleep. He knew he moved in his sleep. If he moved in his sleep then more of the drugs would fill his head, and he would wake consumed with lust and would jump on the first person he saw.

But he couldn't stop himself lifting his head when he heard the door open, or moaning from the sensation of movement.

A woman had walked in, and was walking to his bed.

"Nigma…" the voice said softly.

Ivy?

Oh god, not Ivy…

He felt her run a finger up his leg, her face lighting up as he let out a loud groan.

There was a squeak of springs as she climbed onto the bed, her skin glowing with happiness, her eyes bright and cold.

"There's a rumour going round," she started, sliding her hand over Edward's chest, "That you want people to make you scream." She started undoing the buttons of his shirt, every movement sending ripples of unwanted ecstasy through Edward's body, he bit his lip, trying not to make noises that would show his pleasure. "That you want to make people feel good…"

Edward let out a terrified squeak as Ivy lowered her mouth to him, giving him a deep kiss on the lips, the chemicals in her making Edward's mouth burn.

He let out a deep growl, returning the kiss with equal passion and hatred, lifting his hand to pull off her shirt.

"What makes you think I will allow you to touch me?" Ivy said into Edward's mouth.

Edward gasped into their kiss as he felt something wrap around the wrist of the hand that had touched her, a thick living rope, and felt the limb pull back, pressed against the bed, the thing that held him squeezed his arm painfully, covering most of his forearm, digging into the skin.

Ivy's hands clasped around Edward's manhood, pulling at it forcefully, making Edward almost howl from the feeling it caused.

Edward felt more of the ropes twist around his other arm, and his ankles, holding him down, stretching him across the bed. He lifted his head, kissing violently at Ivy's lips as she lifted them, and evil smirk on her face as she positioned her body.

"Ready for me, _big _boy..?" she said as she watched Edward squirm under her, she smiled and grabbed his chin, making him nod, and cooing "Aww, that's good."

Edward let out a loud groan as Ivy began to lower herself onto his length, his breathing growing sharp as she slid onto him. Ivy's smile widened, letting out a small grunt as Edward's hardness entered her.

The ginger haired man's mouth fell open, his eyes slipping back in his head as Ivy reached his base, tipping his head back as Ivy's moans filled his head, responding to her noises with ones of his own.

He pulled at the restraints on his arms and legs, struggling to thrust up into her. She pressed him into the bed, bringing herself up and down Edward's length, unable to stop herself from moaning as he probed deep into her.

Edward began letting out hoarse screams as Ivy moved over him, beginning to drag her nails over the man's chest, creating small red lines over him.

He jolted as he felt Ivy's hand move to him, stroking his balls, massaging them with her fingers, gently lowering her hand as she bounced on him, slipping a finger into his hole, making him scream in elation.

Something was crawling on the bed, Edward heard it pass his ear, and felt the cool object begin to cross his throat, Ivy tittered as she saw his eyes widen, as her vine reached across his neck.

Edward's breath hitched as the vine pressed down on his neck, and the vines cut into his wrists and ankles, his throat burned with Ivy's toxin. Ivy bounced on him, thrusting her fingers into him, the mixture of pain and pleasure making the chemicals in his head attack his senses, he screamed and moaned, tears leaking from his eyes, Ivy's nails tracking down him, the woman groaning in delight as she used Edward, making him suffer through causing him pleasure.

Her body was glistening with a gentle sweat, her breasts bouncing violently with her movements. This was torture, Edward wanted it over, this was too much, the pleasure and the pain and the violent movement. He felt sick, he could feel it welling in his stomach, if this vine wasn't blocking his throat he was sure he would throw up.

He could barely breathe. The height of it making his perception fuzz, he moaned in elation as Ivy ground into him, digging her nails into Edward's chest, pinching at his nipples, making him bleed.

She thumped up and down on him, each thrust causing a loud moan to slip from his lips. Ivy leant down again, swathing Edward's mouth with passionate kisses, forcing Edward into her warm depth, groaning into the kiss as Edward tried to hold back his screams of joy.

More of Ivy's toxins dripped down Edward's throat, making it tingle and burn, making his stomach leap.

Ivy removed her lips, sitting straight, her fingers still violating Edward's tight entrance, watching Edward's face go pale and feeling his member twitch inside her as he began to cum.

She moaned loudly as Edward came, the spasm from him hitting her, sending a wave of pleasure through her.

She removed her fingers from Edward, and wiped them on the man's chest, lifting herself from Edward's quivering mass, watching her vines retreat from his body, leaving deep red lines around his neck and limbs, his face quickly returning to a normal colour as he gasped for breath, swallowing hard, trying to stop himself from being sick.

Shaking her head, she climbed from the bed, picking up the small plant pot that she had placed on the floor, "Hey, baby, I'm sorry for making you do that…" she cooed to the plant, not giving Edward a single glance as she walked from the room, pulling the metal door closed behind her.

**Could I please get a couple of reviews for this ? :3**


	6. Because it hurts

**...And here comes the rape...**

**I AM PUTTING A SEVERE WARNING ON THIS! -THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS VIOLENT, NON-CONSENTED, GROUP SEX.**

**Don't say I didn't warn you.**

**Enjoy!**

Edward rushed from the bed, falling as he reached the toilet, hacking into the porcelain, bringing up the small amount of food he had eaten. He gagged and gasped as tears leaked from his eyes, his stomach convulsing violently.

His head span, he splayed himself out on the floor, begging for his life.

He wanted Harvey. Harvey would help him, he'd stop this pain, this self hatred, he'd stop the spinning.

His mouth burned with Ivy's toxins, and his skin was hot with pain, his wrists and ankles throbbing and weak.

He flinched violently as he heard the door open again, he tried to turn his head to see who it was, but the movement made his head spin more, and made him gag again.

"Edward?!" Harvey's voice came to him, "Edward are you ok, what happened!?"

"H-Har-bey," Edward said, trying not to gag with the word. An odd relief instantly coming to him.

Harvey was here, nothing else could go wrong, Harvey would help him.

Harvey dropped to his knees beside his boyfriend, bringing a hand to the small man's back and rubbing it gently, "Eddie, tell me what's happened."

Edward tried to slow his breathing, lifting his head, his eyes red with tears, "I-Ivy… f-forced me…"

Harvey frowned, "Jon did this. I know it. I'll kill him. I'll kill him for doing this to you!"

Edward shook his head, swallowing the saliva that kept pooling in his mouth, "J-Just… hold me… I f-feel so…"

Tears were flowing from his eyes now, he felt so bad. Used and unwanted.

Harvey's frown softened as he watched Edward shake, slowly he moved the smaller man onto his side, laying Edward's head onto his lap, gently running his hands through his hair, "It's ok Eddie, I'm not going to let him hurt you anymore, I'd die before I let him near you again."

Edward started sobbing, knowing it was an empty promise; Jon had half the guards wrapped around his little finger. If Jon wanted to hurt Edward then he would, he could do anything he wanted.

They sat for a while, with Harvey cradling Edward's head as the man cried into him, still feeling sick.

"It's ok, Eddie, it's ok…" Harvey kept repeating.

Something was wrong, Edward needed a doctor, he needed it, the medication wasn't supposed to do this, Harvey was sure it wasn't. They would never give someone something that would do this.

Edward's world was spinning, he felt so ill, he could hardly move.

"It's ok, Eddie, it's ok…"

Edward had an appointment with his doctor in a couple of hours, the doctor would notice something was wrong, then they'd get him off these drugs and he'd be fine.

He'd be fine.

Edward closed his eyes, listening to Harvey's heartbeat.

Harvey was here, he'd be fine…

"It's ok."

Both of them jolted as the door swung open, Harvey's frown deepening as three guards entered the room, each of them holding a baton aloft.

"Leave us," Harvey said stubbornly, his eyes like daggers as he watched the guards approach.

Edward's sobs echoed around the room, suddenly loud and pleading. "No, no, no…no…" he whispered, gripping uselessly at Harvey's clothes.

The guards came to Harvey's side, "Mr Dent you are being confined to quarters because you threatened a fellow inmate, and threatened a guard. If you resist, we will use force."

"Fuck off!" Harvey yelled, frowning, still cradling Edward, the small man squirming, trying to get a secure grip, so Harvey couldn't be ripped away from him.

Edward flinched as he heard a loud thud come from the space over his head, and Harvey let out a grunt and a loud growl.

Edward sobbed as he felt Harvey being dragged away from him, the man screaming profanities at the large guards, he tried to keep holding him, but a kick in his side made him release his hold.

His head spinning, he watched as Harvey tried to throw the men off him, but failed.

He could still reach him, he could still help...

Edward tried to get to his feet, reach Harvey before the guard's closed the door, but each movement was a shock of unwanted pleasure, and his muscles, his wrists and ankles, still burned with pain.

He fell to the floor before he could make his first step.

"…No…"

He watched as they closed the door on him, and heard it lock shut.

.

Harvey screamed loudly as the guards dragged him down the hall, quickly he realised that he was not being taken to his room, but rather was being taken towards the infirmary.

And then he saw Jon.

Two of the guards held him firm as Jon approached, "You think you can do what you did, and get away with it?"

The third guard threw his fist into Harvey's face, Harvey felt blood quickly start to fill his mouth, and his head began to spin.

"You stole him from me."

Another punch was sent into Harvey's face.

Harvey tried to keep his eyes on Jon, "He's not your property. He's not a thing that you can own. He has his own will."

"Shut up!" Jon screeched, sending his own fist into Harvey's bloody face, "He is mine! The past few days have proved that! He'll do more for me than he would even do to you!"

"I would never ask him to do what you made him do. You are mad, Jon! You should never have made him do that."

"Don't call me mad!" Jon shouted again, throwing another punch into Harvey's face.

Harvey was beginning to lose consciousness, he could feel the darkness creeping up on him.

"He's not yours… He should be able to be with whomever he wants, and… he picked me, Jon. He picked m-me."

There was another, sharper, thud to his face, and everything went black.

The third guard, the one who had been hitting Harvey, turned to Jon, "Done?" he asked.

Jon nodded, "Take him to the infirmary, just say he resisted… You know your reward."

"Anything?" one of the other guards asked.

Jon nodded again, "What ever you want."

.

Edward huddled himself on the floor, hacking up air, tears flooding down his face.

He didn't want to think about what those guards were doing to Harvey, what Jon was making them do to him.

He wanted Harvey here. In his arms, both safe and warm, with each other.

He curled in on himself, pressing against the cold floor, shuddering as he heard the door's lock scrape open.

He screwed his eyes shut, clasping his arms around his head, hiding himself. Hoping they wouldn't see him huddled in the corner.

Maybe they wouldn't see his dark blue shirt against the white wall.

Maybe they wouldn't hear his torn breaths through the silence.

Maybe they'd leave.

Edward's breath jolted as he felt someone grab the back of his shirt, pulling him up. He grasped at the floor, trying to stop himself being lifted, but his fingers slipped hopelessly of the concrete.

He was forced against the wall, his chest taking the brunt of the hit, taking all air from his lungs.

He felt a pair of lips press against his ear, and heard a voice, he recognised it as one of Jon's guards, whisper to him "Your boyfriend's in the infirmary. If you want him to come out alive then I suggest you do what we say. Ok?"

Edward nodded.

"Good."

Edward felt the guard move, and found himself being thrown to the floor, letting out an 'oomph' as he hit the concrete, opening his eyes and seeing three large men staring down at him.

"Undress," one of them ordered.

Edward didn't obey, he lay quivering on the floor.

The guard crouched over him and Edward pressed himself into the floor, wishing it would swallow him up. "I said 'undress'. Do you want your little boyfriend to live or not…?"

Edward moved his hands down, lifting up his shirt, pulling it over his head. He dropped it listlessly at his side, doing the same with his trousers, his breath quivering with gentle sobs.

One of the three, the largest of them, crouched down, pulling Edward's chin up and glaring into his eyes, "Now listen, little boy, you're going to do exactly what we tell you, aren't you?"

Edward stared at him, his breathing juddering and heavy.

They would kill Harvey, they weren't joking, they'd overdose him on something, Edward had heard of it happening before.

He nodded.

The men laughed amongst themselves.

The guard holding Edward's face, who Edward now recognised as Otis, smiled down at him, a questioning look on his face.

"So if I were to tell you that my two friends here are going to fuck your arse till it's red-raw and bloody, and I'm going to fuck your mouth and then cum all over your face, you would tell me you want it?"

Edward shuddered, his eyes darting to the floor.

He prayed they wouldn't…

"Say it, you little shit!" Otis said loudly, giving Edward a sharp thud on his side.

"I-I want it…" he said quietly.

Laughter echoed through the room, and the guard threw his face to the floor, more sparks of pain and pleasure coming to him with the action.

"Well! We best give the little slut what he wants!"

The guards laughed again, and Edward felt himself being forcefully lifted from the floor, one man holding his back end, Otis grabbing his chin, pulling his face to his groin and unzipping his fly.

Edward's stomach turned as he watched the man present himself, giving himself a few tugs before pulling Edward's face towards him.

"Open your mouth," the man instructed, digging his nails into Edward's flesh.

Edward closed his eyes and reluctantly opened his mouth, feeling the guard behind him begin to press into him, making him moan into the newly intruding member as the unwelcome elation filled his mind.

The guard behind him began to pump his spit-slicked manhood into him, pushing him onto Otis's length, he dug his nails into the floor, his eyes squinting closed, stinging with tears as Otis's long dick was forced down his throat.

He tried not to gag, or cry, or make noise of any kind. But waves of pleasure consumed him as the guards jabbed themselves into him, being far too rough with the small body, nails digging into his face and his hips, breaking the skin.

Edward kept his eyes screwed shut, just wanting it to end, wanting Harvey to be ok. He could feel pain tearing through his flesh as the two men pounded into him, mixing with the pleasure of the violation.

"Oh fuck, you do like that don't you…" the man behind him said with a growl, Edward heard the third man chuckle from somewhere he couldn't see.

"Let's see if he can take all we've got…" Otis said, moving his hand, forcing Edward's eyelid open with his fingers, "Look at me Nigma, open your damn eyes."

Otis glanced up at the other guard and nodded, and watched Edward's face as they pushed into his small body, both quickly pushing their full lengths into him, groaning and chuckling at Edward's response.

Edward's eyes bulged, rolling back in his head, the swill of chemicals filled him as the guards long members probed into him, creating ebbs of pleasure deep in him. He moaned into the guard's length, the dark skinned man moaning it response when he did.

"Shit! He really does like being fucked doesn't e'," the orderly said as Edward stated sucking hungrily at Otis, beginning to rock himself into the man behind him, unable to control himself.

Both guards moaned and laughed at Edward's sudden enthusiasm, the ginger haired man gulping and thrusting in a perfect rhythm. His head was spinning with nausea and throbbing with joy, he didn't care what he was doing, he just knew it felt good.

Words shot to him through the guard's moans of pleasure; the orderly was asking to 'tag in'. Edward groaned loudly as the guard behind him pulled out, and Otis removed his length, making Edward gag and gasp for air.

The orderly knelt down, running his hand over Edward's hip, dipping to the ginger man's dick and grasping it, using it to leaver Edward into position. Sliding himself roughly into Edward's tight hole, making him scream in pain as the dry object rooted into him, Edward could feel the length dragging in and out of him, his body shuddering as the pain made the chemicals burn his mind with electric sparks.

The orderly hooted, "He squeals like a fuckin' pig!" they laughed, and Edward watched through fuzzy eyes as the other guard knelt by his head.

The guard pulled Edward's face to him and forced himself into Edward's gaping, screaming mouth, pushing deep down his warm throat, the guard moaned as Edward sucked viciously at him, lapping at the length with his tongue as the member thumped against the back of his throat, making him choke and gag.

The guard grabbed at the back of Edward's head, digging his nails into the smaller man's scalp and pulling relentlessly at his hair, forcing himself deeper into Edward's mouth.

The guard groaned, laughing, "Ah, fuck… you like that taste Nigma? You like the taste of your own arse…?"

Edward's eyes slipped closed again, moaning into the intruding dick as the orderly hammered into him.

Otis laughed, standing over Edward's midriff, "God, he does doesn't he?! Look at him squirm, dude!"

Edward's head buzzed as the three men laughed at him, feeling pain spin through him as the orderly's twitching length dragged inside him and the guard's thrusts made his throat spasm. If he had any food left in his stomach then he was sure he would throw up.

He felt a sharp thud to his side, his body juddering unknowingly, the orderly let out a short grunt as the guards laughed again. "Ah, shit, do that again, he tensed like a _bitch_."

"That's coz he is a bitch," Otis snarled, crouching to put his lips to Edward's ear, "Aren't you, Nigma? Tell us what a bitch you are."

The guard removed himself from Edward's mouth, leaving the man coughing and heaving, gasping for air.

"Do it again," the orderly said with a smirk.

Otis sent his foot into Edward's ribs, Edward crying out and the orderly groaning again, using his grip on Edward's manhood to keep the small man steady, not letting him yield to the hit. "Say it!" he heard one of the guards shout in his face.

"I-I'm a bitch…" Edward said through with a haggard breath.

"_Our _bitch," the orderly corrected.

"…Your bitch…" Edward mumbled, trying not to succumb to the sob that was working its way up his throat.

The noise didn't get a chance to move past his lips as Otis re-entered Edward's craving mouth, shoving himself wholly down Edward's throat and thrusting into him mercilessly. Edward's throat convulsed and he let out a muffled hack of desire as the member reached down his throat, pain stabbing at him as Otis clawed at his chin, holding Edward's jaw in place, stopping the ginger haired man from closing his mouth, letting him suck and lick at the object in his mouth.

The ground beneath him seemed to slip as the two huge men ground into him, he could feel his weak muscles beginning to give in to the strain of the constant, sickening, stinging, movement.

The orderly drove into him, his rough thrusts coming faster and harder, the sheer force lifting Edward's knees from the floor, Otis holding Edward's head in place as the whimpering mass was pushed further onto Otis's length, the object choking him.

Another sharp thud hit into Edward's side, making him moan deeply, his eyes watering, the orderly moaned loudly. "Stay upright you little shit," the guard's voice came from over him, the voice quivering slightly as the guard tugged at himself.

The man behind Edward let out a hard groan, "Kick 'im again…"

Another painful thud to Edward's side, another sting of elation shot through Edward's mind and another moan erupted from the orderly, Edward could feel the man beginning to twitch as he continued banging into the tight orifice.

Another thud to him, this time to the base of his spine, a rush of pleasure and pain causing his jaw to tighten and making both Otis and the orderly laugh and moan loudly with pleasure.

"Ah fuck!" the orderly swore loudly, letting himself release, Edward grunting as the intruding object jerked and twitched, and warm liquid spilled into him.

He whimpered as the orderly pulled himself out, Edward's face relaxed for a second as the pain was relieved, then tensed again as the large guard took the orderly's place, making Edward scream he pushed in with forced, pumping into him at full speed.

"Keep hittin' him," Otis said with a tone of elation, his nails digging painfully into Edward's jaw and face. Edward could feel blood dripping from the holes the nails were making in his flesh. Pain was flooding him, swilling with pleasure that he didn't want, he wanted them to stop.

It felt too good.

He didn't want to stop.

He felt sick, pain ebbing in him, tears tracking down his face, his hips bucking up, his body aching with the force of the guard's thrusts, the object in his mouth stopping him from breathing properly.

It felt too good.

Please, Edward's mind screamed; make them stop.

The guard behind him drilled into him, growing faster, making Edward's head spin madly with shocks of pleasure as he rubbed incessantly against his prostate.

Otis's moans grew louder, more juddered. He was growing close to his edge and Edward could feel the man twitching. He began gulping relentlessly at the hard dick as it reached down into him.

The man slapped him on the arm, making him almost lose balance, "Open those eyes Edward, I wanna see your eyes when I cum in you." Edward reluctantly complied, his eyes, reddened with pain and tears, gazed up at Otis's smirking, grunting face as the man shoved himself hard down Edward's throat, elated pain running through him as the man exploded down his throat.

Otis moaned loudly, pulling himself from Edward's mouth and looking down at Edward's marred face, giving him a sharp slap, "Swallow it," he said loudly, again Edward complied. It was hard to swallow, his throat ached and his stomach seemed unable to hold anything.

He tried to swallow, but ended up gagging, the white liquid, mixing with bile and saliva, dripping past his cracked lips, pooling on the floor.

Otis gave him another hit, the guard behind him still pumping hard and fast into Edward's sore hole, all three laughing as Edward screamed through the pleasure and pain that echoed through his weakened body. "Can't follow a simple instruction can you? Stupid whore…"

The orderly laughed and kicked Edward again, the tip of his shoe burying into Edward's stomach and making him scream and gag again. "Don, hurry up we've gotta go," he said with a laugh to the guard as he continued boring into the small body that quivered beneath him.

Edward could feel the guard's length jerking inside him, he was close, Edward just needed him to finish, then it'd be over.

"Shut up! Kick 'im again, I'm gunna cum in this little slut's arse…" the guard growled, moving his hand forward and grabbing Edward's hair, pulling him relentlessly onto the intrusion. Edward screamed loudly, unable to keep balance as the guard lifted him up by his hair, filling him with his full length and making him scream as the hard object pushed against his prostate.

The three men exploded with laughter as Edward's eyes slipped shut and he let out a whimper as he spilled over, his orgasm painful and intense, making his head spin with nausea. The guard behind him let out a loud grunt and, with a last, hard shove, filled Edward with his own gloop.

The guard let his orgasm flitter out, the pulled Edward from his length, looking down at himself he laughed, "Shit, look at tha' I think he's bleeding!"

"I cut his face up pretty bad too," Otis said with a chuckle as the other guard threw Edward to the floor, laughing at the soft moan Edward let out when his face hit the hard surface.

The orderly looked down at the small and whimpering man as the other two began to leave, Edward opened his eyes, looking up through the fuzzy, harsh light at the large man. The orderly bent over, taking Edward by the face and looking at the small cuts to his face, "…Jon's not gunna be happy with that…" he said to himself, he ruffled Edward's hair and raised himself to his feet again, walking from the room.

**Please review!**


End file.
